


[McSpirk] 人生若祇如初見

by aLady



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Child Abuse, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, M/M, Mind Meld, Multi, Past Rape/Non-con, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-08
Updated: 2018-02-18
Packaged: 2018-12-12 20:27:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 11
Words: 4,453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11744571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aLady/pseuds/aLady
Summary: 警告：NC17。主Mirror!McCoy/Kirk。Mirror!Spock也愛Jim所以可能會有點像McSpirk。鏡像鐵三角是三人行。鏡像積木已經過世。Rape/Non-Con。Child Abuse。大綱：因為離子風暴，整艘企業號穿到鏡像世界，但他們一開始並沒有發現，直到帝國企業號的Spock率領手下登艦，並把Jim帶走後他們才發現事情不對勁。當Jim醒來後，他將發現在這個世界裡面，「他的好友」Bones跟「他的大副」Spock實際上都是「這個世界的他」的戀人，而「這個世界的他」已經死了，所以他們希望他可以成為「那個他」。囉嗦：第一次寫McKirk或McSpirk，有些地方還在學習。分類如果分錯請跟我說，感謝！其實是看了Kait太太的MK圖，就突然想試寫的MK，就想看Jim如果碰上了鏡像的兩個好友會發生什麼事。U姐跟大副非情侶。





	1. 異世

**一** 、

 

Jim睜開眼睛。

 

「這裡是……哪裡……？Bones……」

 

緩緩坐起，Bones就在他身邊睡著。Jim又看了看四周。這裡看起來很像他的艙房，可就是有哪裡說不上的怪。

 

空間布置差不多，但有些擺設跟配色都不一樣……如果要說，這裡可能更像Spock的艙房，但……為什麼？

 

看到Bones在他身邊睡著的樣子，他直覺覺得自己可能又犯了什麼毛病，可這樣Bones應該會把他關在醫療灣，而不是這個奇妙的艙房裡。

 

再說，他覺得自己好得很，除了現在有點想喝水以外。

 

「Bones睡得很熟，我還是不要吵醒他好了。」他想，於是他輕輕地試著下床，卻跌倒了。

 

原來腳踝上有跟鎖練。

 

「這到底怎麼回事……該死……」這鐵鍊到底是什麼鬼東西？這一摔摔得他疼死了。

 

這時他發現剛剛睡著的Bones現在正盯著他。

 

「嘿！Bones，很抱歉，把你吵醒了……」他吐了個小舌頭，瞇了下他那個可愛的狗狗眼，可是Bones卻沒有像他預期那樣酸他。

 

而是靜靜地看著他，然後蹲下來把他攙扶起來——或更準確來說——搬回床上。

 

這時他才注意到了Bones的異樣。

 

「Bones！你的眼睛怎麼了！」Jim看著Bones臉上那個黑色眼罩，伸手想觸碰卻被Bones抓住了手腕，「Bones？」

 

「那是陳年舊傷，別碰，怕你看了會覺得不舒服。」

 

「怎麼可能！我敢說你的眼睛一直都好好的，至少昨天都還是好的！」Jim不服氣繼續說，「不可能是舊的！還有這鐵鍊，」他拉了拉那腳上的鐵鍊，又指了指他的艙房，「你們是不是在跟我玩什麼花樣？這一點都不好玩，快幫我解開。還有這艙房，你們為什麼要把我的房間搞成這樣？」

 

McCoy嘆了口氣，目光卻始終沒有從Jim的身上移開過。

 

「都說這主意糟透了，果不其然。」他說。

 

「對，糟透了，快把我放開。」

 

「抱歉，這做不到。」McCoy攤手。

 

「Bones！你知道我不喜歡用艦長的身分壓你！」因為你一直知道分寸，「你今天是怎麼了！」Jim想起身，卻被McCoy推回床上。

 

McCoy又嘆了口氣，「我很抱歉，kid，恐怕你不是艦長。」

 

Jim皺眉卻瞪大了那雙藍色的眼睛。

 

這是McCoy期望多次能再看到的雙眼。

 

好藍。

 

地球的天空是藍的，而宇宙卻是危險又噁心的黑色。

 

過去的企業號上，真正的藍色只有在James T. Kirk的雙眼中才能尋得。然而James T. Kirk卻已經死了。

 

替他收屍時，他只看到那雙藍眼睛宛若死灰，哪有現在的靈動澄澈。

 

可是——他從一開始就反對Spock這麼做——眼前這個活潑的金髮男人，根本就不是他們的那個人……

 

他們長得一樣，卻永遠不會一樣……

 

可是，這樣一個活生生的人就在他眼前，McCoy覺得難以自控。也許，應該把這個人放回去，但……也許，這是個機會——就像Spock說的，這是個彌補過去的機會——

 

「Spock才是艦長。」

 

「什麼？不可能！我還在，他頂多也只能是代理艦長！」他開始對這個遊戲不耐煩了。

 

「不，你的確不是，」另一個熟悉的聲音進入了艙房。

 

「Spock？我記得瓦肯人不開玩笑，我才是艦長，這沒辦法改變。而且你們把我弄在這裡已經很過份了——我的天啊！你這鬍子！哈哈哈！」看到Spock那坨像菜瓜布一樣的鬍子，Jim大笑了起來。

 

Spock挑眉。

 

「我的天啊！我從來沒想過你留鬍子的樣子！你們到底在變什麼花招？一個裝獨眼龍一個黏假鬍子！」

 

「有鑑於你並不了解我們，所以你判斷錯誤是很合理的。」他說，「看到你的反應，我能推斷出來我們的首席醫務官並沒有按照我交待的去做。」

 

「Dammit，Spock，你知道我一開始就反對的。」

 

「你們真奇怪！快告訴我是什麼事，然後放開我。」Jim皺眉，努力將自己想藥狂笑的心情壓抑下來。

 

「James T. Kirk，歡迎登艦，這是Terran帝國的企業號。」


	2. 強迫

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mirror!Spock rapes Jim in this chapter

 

「What？」Jim笑到流出眼淚，「Spock，我真想不到你也會騙人，瓦肯人不是都不會說謊嗎？」

 

「Ji……Jimmy，」McCoy面色嚴肅地說，「綠血妖精沒有說謊。」

 

「我必須提醒你一些基本的禮儀，醫生。」

 

「為什麼你們這麼奇怪？」Jim乾脆躺回去，用手枕著自己的頭，雙腳交叉翹著，「今天不是愚人節，也不是我生日，當然也不是安多利愚人節……到底怎麼回事？你們要把我鎖在床上多久？」

 

「看來你一點兒也不記得昏倒前的事情了。」Spock挑眉。

 

「我不喜歡這樣，」McCoy看向Spock，「放他走吧！如果你真的愛他。」

 

「放他走到哪裡去，醫生？他的船消失了，而就算他的船還在，你覺得我會放走他們嗎？落一個話柄給其他人？」

 

Jim又跳了起來，「喂喂喂！到底有沒有要回答我的問題？你們從一開始就怪怪的，還有沒有人願意告訴我到底發生什麼事情？我還是不是艦長？」他有些兒不耐煩了。

 

「你的星艦不知用什麼方式逃離了我們的追擊，但不會太久，帝國會找到他們。」

 

「你到底在說什麼？」

 

「看來，跟我想的一樣。」McCoy說，「你果然是從另一個空間穿越過來的……」對McCoy而言，眼前的這個金髮男人看起來就像他的那個人一樣，可是個性完全不同。

 

他的那個人，狡猾嫵媚，有時有點陰鬱，卻總是知道如何把他，還有Spock照顧得服服貼貼……但眼前的這一個，活潑開朗，雖然眼神中總有一絲看不太見的悲傷，卻總是被那片燦爛的陽光給覆蓋。

 

他們是同一個人，卻也不是。

 

McCoy再次轉頭看向Spock，「你確定你要這麼做？」

 

「這是為何我看見他便帶他回來的原因。」他說，「也許是個失誤，如果我在那上面，那艘船艦就不會逃脫。」

 

「少自大了。」

 

Spock忽視McCoy的諷刺，他盯著Jim 瞧，好像要把他穿透。

 

「我似乎弄懂發生什麼了……」Jim皺眉。

 

他的記憶稍微恢復了，他記得他們收到聯邦的密令，要去調查羅慕蘭的最新科技……而他們確實得手了，然後就遭遇到了離子風暴，也許就是這個離子風暴帶他們穿越到這樣的一個空間——他假設，鑑於老Spock也是穿越到他們這裡來的——而Scotty可能在關鍵時刻又將羅慕蘭人那兒偷來的隱形裝置給修好了，所以他們逃脫了——

 

「真是個不精確的詞。」Spock說。

 

「反正你們沒有人想告訴我什麼，我就先擱著不管了。」Jim心中已經確信，眼前這兩人不是他的朋友。他的朋友不會跟他開這樣的玩笑，還開這麼久，「我現在的問題只有一個——為什麼要抓我？」

 

McCoy突然起身準備離去。

 

「你要去哪裡？」Jim跟Spock同時問道。

 

「我並不想參與這件破事，這是我從一開始就一直聲明的。」他說，同時回頭看了一眼Jim。

 

「唉！你真的願意讓他身處這樣的世道嗎？」McCoy盯著Jim那雙又大又藍的眼睛，「他不是『他』，他肯定不適合這裡。一株花會因為水土不服而枯萎，人也會。」

 

「我必須提醒你，醫生，你知道瓦肯星現在的狀況嗎？或許我們應該航向瓦——」

 

「算了，既然你堅持，反正我也阻止不了你。」他聳肩，又看向金髮男人，「Ji……Jimmy……」卻沒把話說完，就離開這艙房了。

 

接下來的破事，他一點兒也不想參與。

 

已經死了一個還不夠，還要死第二個嗎？

 

McCoy胸中升起一股怒氣，他從來沒喜歡過那個瓦肯妖怪，從來沒有。他一把將自己的眼罩扯下，又黑又凹的空洞讓一旁經過的組員嚇了一跳。

 

「新來的是吧，小心你的狗眼！」他陰狠地看著那名被他嚇到的組員，「膽子這麼小孩感在這兒混！」這樣的程度不足以抒發他心中的怒氣與無力感，這一切，他原來已經調適好的，可如今……

 

因為瓦肯綠血怪把不該關在籠子裡的珍鳥抓了回來，還圈在籠子裡，他已經平復的心緒又再攪亂。

 

該死，他必須再拿幾個人出氣！

 

「McCoy呼叫醫療灣，給我準備好一個囚犯。對，就是刺殺前艦長的，隨便挑一個上來——」

 

然後他的身影就消失在電梯的門縫裡。

 

艙房。

 

艙房的門剛關上，Jim就知道自己遲了，叫不回McCoy。他現在只覺得奇怪，為什麼他們要這樣子？說什麼他聽不懂，葫蘆裡賣什麼藥他也猜不透，甚至他們兩個人的關係他也難以捉摸，只知道不是那麼好，或許只是為了某種關係而拉在一起的……

 

他想著想著，卻仍不解到底是什麼樣的情況。他心中有好多個問題要問，可是都得不到回答，然而他卻又從他們剛剛的對話裡，聽出了些端倪。

 

「Spock，或不是那個Spock——隨便啦——我想問你，你怎麼會提及瓦肯星？」他覺得那樣的問句好奇怪，「瓦肯不是覆滅了嗎？」他看見了Spock挑高的眉毛就知道了答案。

 

「瓦肯星並沒有覆滅。」

 

「什麼？」

 

Spock從他眼中看出了振奮。

 

「瓦肯星沒有覆滅，何以令你如此振奮？」

 

「因為你的星球還在呀！」

 

**因為你的星球還在呀——**

 

這句話令Spock的心為之一震。

 

他的Jim絕對不會說出這樣的話。

 

**「你做得很好，Spock，面對叛徒，這是唯一合理的決定。」**

 

他的Jim當年這句話還不時回盪在他腦海裡。

 

「有鑑於你問這句話，我是否可以假設在你的宇宙裡，瓦肯星已經不復存在？」

 

Jim點點頭，神情突然有些淡然。

 

Spock並沒有錯過這樣的淡然。

 

這也是他的Jim不曾表露過的情緒。

 

然而他竟然在下一秒就恢復成方才的燦爛——他的Jim也不會這樣做。

 

McCoy說的……不，他的推論不會錯。McCoy是個人類，人類的判斷總是有誤，人類的計算能力也不如瓦肯人……

 

「瓦肯星沒覆滅，你的母親就一定還健在，太好了！」他由衷為了Spock高興，也許……他的Spock還有機會見到他的母親——雖然是另一個宇宙的。

 

「我的母親已經死了。」

 

Spock又看到了Jim眼中的閃爍與黯淡的光芒。

 

「為、為什麼……我、我很抱歉……」

 

「你的道歉是不符合邏輯的。」他說，就好像說一件再平常不過的事，「我的母親是一個叛徒，我們發現了，然後把她處決了。」

**「你做得很好，Spock，面對叛徒，這是唯一合理的決定。」**

 

「你……可是那是你母親……」

 

「所以由我親手行刑。」

 

Spock看到了這個Jim眼中的難以置信，還有他眼中的驚愕。

 

他的Jim絕對不會表露這樣的情緒——或許他根本沒有這些情緒也說不定，畢竟他從來沒機會證實。

 

以後也沒了那樣的機會。

 

「帝國絕不容忍叛徒的存在，所以我親自執行了她的死刑。」

 

Jim張了口想說些什麼，卻又如鯁在喉，說不出來。

 

Spock覺得這樣的畫面有些刺眼——不合邏輯，為何人為讓他感到刺眼，這是不合邏輯的。

 

**「你做得很好，Spock，面對叛徒，這是唯一合理的決定。」**

**Jim從他身後撫上他的臉，將他的臉彎過來，方便自己的唇纏上他的唇。然後他將Jim推倒在他艙房的床上，無視母親的死亡，將自己的欲望推進——**

 

「你似乎並不同意。」

 

「當然不同意！」如果換做是他，救人都來不及了，何以還會殺人！

 

這個世界是瘋狂的，這個世界——

 

「好了，如果你還有問題，以後有多的時間慢慢找到答案。」Spock逼近Jim，讓後者感到一絲不舒服。

 

還有危機感。

 

「嘿！你這樣讓我很有壓迫感……」

 

「你會適應。就像我的那一個一樣，你會變成他那樣。」Spock跳上床去，用Jim難以招架的速度與力道將他制住。

 

「你想做什——咳咳……呼吸……」

 

Spock掐住了他的咽喉，就像當初他的Spock將他掐在艦橋那樣——他呼吸變得困難……

 

**「很好，親愛的……咳……你知道我……咳咳……最喜歡這樣子——我喜歡被你征服……」**

 

在意識迷茫前，Spock放開了他。然而Jim現在只顧著呼吸，四肢癱軟得沒力氣抵抗。

 

然後他聽見了衣帛撕裂的聲音。

 

「不……」

 

**「繼續，親愛的，繼續……」**

 

他知道Spock要對他做什麼，可是抵抗不了。

 

「不……」

 

**「繼續，親愛的，繼續……」**

 

「啊——不——不……」

 

**「太棒了，太棒了！嗯……就是這樣，對，就是這樣——」**

 

兩個長像相同的人，截然不同的話語與模樣，如今在Spock眼前交疊成一個。

 

**「對，就是這樣，用力征服我，用力愛我——」**

 

「放開我……放開我……啊啊……救我！Bones！救我！」Jim已經分不清楚現實與虛幻，他忘了身處異鄉而非故鄉，當然也忘了正在對他施暴的，不是他的大副……

  
他唯一能想到的，只有那個從進入學院就開始照顧他的好友——然而他不在這裡……他剛剛轉身離去了……

  
「Bones……救我……」

  
Spock不喜歡他叫醫生的名字，無論是本名還是那可笑的綽號都不喜歡。他索性用手摀住Jim的嘴巴，不讓一個字兒從他嘴中發出來。

 

而McCoy呢？

 

他正在醫療灣對那名隨便選中的倒楣蛋——不，誰教他參與刺殺——施打他最新培養出來的細菌。

 

那人在隔離室中慘不忍睹的模樣稍稍令他感到平靜。

 

卻也只是短暫的。

 

他敲了牆壁，力道之猛，令他的手出血。

 

果然，他果然還是無法忽視那個綠血怪打算對那個Jim做的事情——該死，說不定正在做——而他選擇忽視。

 

「該死的……」

 

該死……


	3. 造孽

 

「Dammit，Spock，你的邏輯呢？你應該事先就想好你這樣做會讓他——」話還沒說完，那個綠血妖怪就掛斷了，「Dammit，我是醫師，不是……」

 

McCoy怒搥牆壁，該死，該來的還是會來，那綠血妖怪果然把他叫過去了。他知道瓦肯人狠起來很狠，Spock自從失去Jim之後變得難以自控——雖然其他人沒發覺，但他看得出來，當那傢伙強姦Jim的時候，那個Jim肯定是會抵抗的，而Spock一定會用他們瓦肯人力氣的優勢去制伏那個Jim……然後就須要他上場了。

 

即使過去數年，他媽他還真的沒有把握能再治療Jim一次。

 

即便，那個Jim不是他的Jim。

 

他扶額，回想起當時在那顆如今已被帝國殖民的星球上的事情。那是他失去摯愛的日子。那日他陪伴Jim傳送到那顆星球上，接著受到當地政府的款待。後來一名刺客突然拿刀刺向Jim，他挺身擋住卻毀了眼睛。當時他昏過去了，再醒來時，Jim已經是躺在冰櫃裡的屍體。他連救治他的機會都沒有，只眼巴巴盯著皮膚死白的Jim，緊閉雙眼、毫無生氣，而他連淚都流不出。

 

Jim身上還有乾涸的大片血漬，黃色的制服被染成褐色。

 

然後他得知Spock晉升艦長，已經把那星球制伏，並且逮捕了一切相關人等。主要參與謀殺的，已經被他親手將頭顱壓碎，丟在眾人的面前；剩下的，被關押在企業號最底層，被迫做著不必要的雜役粗活。Spock將他的副醫官也關押起來，說是要給McCoy醒來之後處置，因為他沒救回Jim。

 

McCoy後來得知Jim雖然即時傳上艦，卻因副醫官的怠慢錯失黃金時機——更正確說來，副醫官是被人收買了。而那個人他跟Spock始終沒有逮到。

 

所以他處死了他的副醫官，並將治療自己的護士Chapel升為副手。

 

他知道他必須去看一看那個Jim，但他知道他沒信心面對那個受傷的Jim。因為他會讓他想起那個躺在冰櫃裡，死亡多時的，他的Jim。然而他必須，再怎麼擔憂，他還是必須去。否則，那綠血哥布林若怪罪下來，他擔當不起。雖然他跟瓦肯人是因為Jim的關係，才會聚在一起。他知道，除非自己真犯了滔天大錯，否則Spock絕不會輕易拿他開刀。

 

哈，還是多虧了Jim。

 

曾經，他思考過是否會因為Jim的死而讓他跟Spock之間微妙的關係產生變化；然而沒有，日子依舊。Spock依然仰仗他的能力，他的醫官依然坐得穩穩的。日子照過，不同的，是再也沒有Jim了。

 

沒有了Jim，他就不再踏入那個艦長艙房，雖然，艦長艙房就在他艙房的隔壁而已。沒了Jim，他就再也沒跟瓦肯人「坦誠相見」了。都是因為Jim，都是因為Jim才將他們三人連繫在一起；可笑的是，沒了Jim，他卻仍繼續接受Jim留下來的恩惠。

 

Spock升為艦長不久之後便將那艙房挪作己用，直到他把那個Jim抓回艦上。他讓出了這個Jim舊有的艙房，自己回到原來的艙房去住。然而，這並非是什麼特別的待遇，而是Spock特殊的……該說用途嗎？

 

McCoy再度踏進那艙房，是被他要求照看這個Jim，並告訴他一些事情——他雖不是心理醫師，卻也猜得到Spock的用意。

 

Spock希望這個Jim能夠替代他們的Jim，很明顯。

 

所以他將艙房讓出來。

 

他希望這個Jim能夠填補他內心的空虛。

 

McCoy從那幾乎不變的艙房擺設就可以看出端倪。Spock忘不了Jim，如同他一樣。然而，他無法再面對一個Jim。他的Jim死了已經是最沉的痛；而這一個Jim，他知道，跟他們的Jim幾乎相反，他看得出來。

 

要這樣的人變成他們心中的那一個，根本是自欺欺人。

 

這樣的做法只會害死這個Jim，他敢斷定。現在，只要輸入密碼，開啟他艙房與艦長艙房之間的這扇門，就能夠知道答案了。

 

而他推斷的果真不錯。

 

那個Jim渾身青紫，蜷縮在一塊。McCoy整了整臉上的眼罩，然後小心地接近他，深怕他遭受驚嚇。那頭肯定平時都維持在整齊狀態的金髮，如今亂得完全不像話。而他臉上乾涸的淚痕與精斑已經說明了一切。

 

「Damn。」他看到Jim體內還有玩具，真忍不住罵出聲。

 

此時，這個Jim流淚了。

 

「Bo……Bones……是你……」

 

Jim突然起身將他拉到床上，緊緊抱著。

 

「你來了……聽到你的聲音真好……」

 

McCoy突然不知道該把自己的手放在哪，僵在空中不知道該怎麼辦。Jim顫抖的身體讓他不忍，他的Jim從未顫抖過。他們是幾乎截然不同的兩個人。

 

揠苗助長只會造成反效果，何況這樣的情況跟渾沌開竅差不多一樣。硬逼一個人變成另外一個，洗腦可能還比較快。

 

「Bones……Bones……」McCoy聽出Jim有點語無倫次，或許還在方才的驚嚇中，還沒調適過來。

 

當然，這種強迫不是人人都能夠立刻復原。

 

不過，令他沒有想到的是，這個Jim似乎將他當作了另一個他。

 

那個Bones，才是這個Jim值得依靠的對象，並不是他。並不是這個想要逃避的他，不是這個放任Spock強暴他的人。

 

然而那雙充滿淚水的藍色眼睛……那雙他永遠忘不了的眼睛……

 

McCoy回想起自己初入學院時，見到Jim的場景。

 

**_「你好，我是你的室友，James T. Kirk。」_ **

 

那雙藍色瞳孔是如此閃閃發耀，那笑容有點狡詐卻非常迷人，一頭金髮宛若驕陽，細長的睫毛眨呀眨的……McCoy知道自己陷落了。

 

他當時就愛上了Jim，這份愛一直沒有改變，天殺的，即便眼前的人不是本來的那一個，他還是沒辦法對他放著不管。

 

眼淚滴下——該死，他果然無法放下——McCoy緊緊抱住眼前這個Jim，告訴他：「我就在這兒，Jim，我就在這兒……」

 

過往，只要當Jim受傷或是遭遇了危險，他都會即時趕到。拍拍Jim的肩，然後告訴他：

 

**Jim，我來了。**

 


	4. 發現

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 本章提及積木幼年遭遇強Ｘ。

 

這個Jim不一樣。

 

從看見他的那雙眼睛起，McCoy就清楚認知到這一個事實。

 

他們雖然長得一模一樣，眼神都是如此堅定，可是他的Jim堅定中帶著一絲邪氣；而這個在他懷裡睡著了的Jim，堅定中帶著柔和……這是他的Jim永遠沒有的。

 

而這雙眼睛，而今卻充滿了哀傷。

 

不意外，早該料到。不，是已經料到，卻任由它發生。

 

McCoy又抱得更緊了些——他們連抱起來的感覺都是如此相同……可是這個Jim可能永遠也不會對他動情，想到此處，McCoy居然有些心痛。

 

原來他還會心痛，他以為自從Jim死了以後，他就不會再感到心痛了。

 

而他有資格這樣抱他嗎？是他放任Spock對他做這些事情的，他有這樣的資格嗎？

 

McCoy知道沒有，可是他現在不想去在乎這些。他現在只想好好抱著Jim，讓他感到安全，讓他感到溫暖……然後再替他處理身上的傷，雖然首先應該先把他體內的東西拿出來——該死的瓦肯人，竟然還有心思玩這些玩意兒。

 

但McCoy並不想打擾Jim的休息。這些都等到他醒了之後吧，醒了還有他受的。

 

帝國並不是什麼好地方，他老早就看透了，所以他知道，這種爾虞我詐的地方不適合懷中的這個人。他看人一向都很中的，幾乎沒錯過。只是，他都不說，因為在這個世道，默默地做事才是明哲保身的唯一原則。以前，他會用這項技能保護自己跟Jim；後來，只剩下他了。

 

Spock雖然跟他是互利互惠的關係，但他多半還是為了自己，畢竟，他沒真的喜歡過Spock，是Jim喜歡他。

 

_**「Bones，我愛你，也愛Spock。你會怪我嗎？」那日，Jim一邊幫他口交，一邊問他這個問題。** _

 

_**「……Jim？」他正在高潮關頭，沒料到Jim會說這種話。** _

 

_**「我愛你，也愛Spock。我希望我們三個能夠在一起，逍遙度日。」Jim的舌頭快速刺激他的鈴口，他無法思考。** _

 

_**「我知道你不會拒絕，你不曾在感情的事上拒絕過我。」** _

 

_**Jim舔了舔從嘴角流出的精液，笑著勾起了McCoy的下巴，深吻。** _

 

_**然後McCoy就依了Jim。** _

 

他曾經說過，無論何時，自己都會在他身邊，幫助他，甚至是保護他。那時Jim只是訕笑，說他沒這麼嬌弱，到底在學院裡還是個武術助教。然而他最終還是沒能保住Jim……

 

現在，也許，也許還可以保護這個Jim……

 

意識到自己竟然有這樣的想法，McCoy突然愣了一下。但這種呆愣病沒維持多久，因為在他懷中的人掙扎了起來。

 

「放開我，放開我——混蛋，變態——」

 

McCoy很快就發現Jim沒有醒，他是作了惡夢。所以，他輕輕撫著Jim的背，試圖安撫——這對他的Jim總是很管用，在那無數個他做惡夢的夜晚——可是對這個Jim，這樣的安撫效果有限。可即便有限，他還是得繼續。

 

任由Jim對他拳打腳踢，McCoy還是緊緊抱著Jim。

 

這或許就是他的宿命，他被Jim掌握在手中，他無法放下，也永遠放不下。即便這個人根本不是他的Jim。

 

「Sam……為什麼你要離開我……Frank……去你的……退出去退出去啊……為什麼……」

 

忽然的一句話令McCoy渾身像遭受了電擊般。現在的狀況似曾相識，他的Jim也時常在作惡夢時說夢話，而內容……

 

難道這個Jim跟他的Jim一樣，都曾經經歷過……

 

McCoy知道，Jim口中的那兩個人。叫Frank的是Jim的繼父，對Jim不錯，然而他命不長久，所以Jim總是沒怎麼說起他。反而是Jim的兄長Sam，Jim有時候會提起他，因為Sam是改變Jim的人。

 

McCoy陷入回憶的漩渦之中。

 

他回想起無數個與Jim度過的，學院時期的宿舍夜晚，只有那一晚，Jim真正開始對他敞開心扉。那時，他們在寢室，分享著一張床。Jim枕著自己的雙臂，看著天花板，笑著告訴他這些事情。

 

**_「你知道讓我離家出走的事情是什麼嗎？」Jim說話時略帶笑意。_ **

 

**_「嗯哼？」_ **

 

**_「Sam，我哥哥，他強暴了我。」他輕描淡寫，「Frank死後，好像過了一兩年吧，我長大了一些，他就開始了。」_ **

 

**_「什麼——」McCoy幾乎要從床上彈起。_ **

 

**_「沒什麼，我後來又長大了一些就離家出走了。我在外面混得不錯，在Pike邀我入學院後，報到前一天我偷偷溜了回去，把他打得半死不活，他到現在都不知道是誰打他的。」_ **

 

**_Jim說這些時面帶微笑，好像那些都是別人的事情。而這讓McCoy感到……不捨。_ **

 

**_「你知道我有些性愛成癮，我想是那時候染上的。」_ **

 

**_「你沒有打算告發他嗎？在帝國不允許——」強姦，何況還是兄弟——_ **

 

**_那個禽獸！_ **

 

**_「有用嗎？」他笑了。_ **

 

**_那笑聲讓McCoy發寒。他不知道為什麼以Jim有仇必報的個性卻始終沒有對他那變態兄長下手，雖然他看起來似乎打過這樣的主意，卻沒實行。他不知道為什麼Jim不去做，可是他不甘Jim被欺負，而欺負他的人卻沒事。_ **

 

**_「我陪你吧，Jim，我跟你一起動手，我知道你想。」他清楚了解Jim，對於一切障礙，一切讓他受辱的人，他都會毫不猶豫。_ **

 

**_「如何動手？」_ **

 

**_「我能用我配的毒藥，這毒性星聯還沒有人查得出來。然後我們放火燒了他。」_ **

 

**_Jim轉過身來，一隻手撐著頭，眼睛笑得瞇瞇的，藍色的眼光在黑暗中閃閃發亮。_ **

 

**_「好，反正那棟破房子對我來說沒有任何意義——除了我小時後的悲慘時光之外。那就燒了吧！」_ **

 

**_Jim爬起身來，再次坐到他的身上，俯下身捧著他的臉，給了他一個深吻。然後Jim自己開始動，「真舒服，Bones，如果以後我當上艦長，我一定讓你道我的艦上當醫官。」_ **

 

**_「除了你，別的人我都不想追隨。」_ **

 

**_「除了你，我信不了別人。」_ **

 

**_「Jim，我永遠不會背叛你。」_ **

 

**_「只有你對我是真心的，Bones……」_ **

 

**_「只要你有困難，我永遠都是你最值得信賴的幫手。」_ **

 

**_「啊……真舒服……真棒……」_ **

 

**_「我要到了，要到了……」_ **

 

**_Jim高潮了。然後他退出，伸出舌頭舔拭，好像舔著冰淇淋；然後，他一口含住McCoy的陰莖，刺激著他的柱體還有鈴口，直到McCoy射出。_ **

 

**_他再一口吞下。_ **

  
  


即使離Riverside已經不知幾億光年遠，McCoy卻似乎還能見到那夜晚的熊熊火光。

 

他知道這個Jim跟他的Jim幾乎相反，卻難道連世界，連他們的經歷都是差不多的嗎？

 

McCoy從剛剛的隻字片語中大膽猜測，也許這個Jim也遭受過類似的……對待。然而對他下手的人不是他的親哥哥，而是他的繼父。倘若果真如此，那麼方才Spock對他做的事情，很可能是更深層的傷害。而這一切都是他的錯。是他沒有堅持下去，是他放縱了Spock……

 

Jim好不容易才靜了下來。

 

McCoy不自覺將他抱緊，彷彿他又回到了從前的日子一樣。可是好景不常，就像這個Jim不是他的Jim一樣，現實總是殘酷的。

 

腰間的通訊器突然響起，也驚醒了懷中的人。

 

McCoy知道是Spock找他，要問他狀況。可是他現在不想理會綠血妖怪，Jim才是他的首要，而後者卻很冷靜，異常冷靜，絲毫沒有他預期中的掙扎。

 

「……Jim？」McCoy試著叫他。剛開始的幾次，Jim沒有什麼反應，後來，他慢慢抓緊抱著自己的手。McCoy感覺得到他情緒的變化。

 

「……Bone……Bones……」Jim緩緩地吐出幾個字，「水……水……」

 

McCoy立刻到複製機那兒去複製了杯水，轉身時卻發現Jim拿著把相位槍正瞄準著他。

 

他旋即知道這槍是方才Jim從他身上偷的。

 

「Jim？」

 

「你們……你們……你們真的是變態——」他講話有些吃力，有些沙啞，McCoy知道他需要水分，「你，最好不要輕舉妄動，否則……」

 

「你要怎樣我不想管，」謊話，「但你應該要先喝水。」

 

McCoy緩緩走近Jim。

 

「不准動！站在那裡！」

 

McCoy無視他的命令，「你不敢的。Jim，我們的槍只有擊斃功能，我知道你不是真的想殺我；而另一方面，你清楚知道，如果你開槍打這艘星艦的任何一個地方，警報器馬上就會作響。」他猜測這設計是無分宇宙的，尤其他們的星艦長得是如此相似。

 

Jim心裡緊張，因為完全被McCoy說中了，他只是想嚇唬人，不想真的殺人——尤其這人又是個醫生，又是「Bones」……

 

即便緊張，Jim依舊掩飾得很好。

 

「放下槍吧！Jim，即便你拿了這把槍，你也逃不出去。聽我的勸，喝水、休息，讓我幫你……」

 

「別過來！手放在背後，轉過去！」

 

「我不過去，難道你腳上的東西能讓你走過來嗎？」他盯著Jim腳上的鎖鍊，又看向Jim。

 

Jim面無改色。

 

「這樣吧，我把水放到床頭櫃上，總行吧？」McCoy自顧自地走向床邊，而Jim的槍沒有一刻離開McCoy。

 

McCoy將水放在一旁桌上後就照他的意思做了。

 

他覺得這個Jim很聰明，不輸他的Jim。他竟然能在經歷過那種事情之後，馬上就恢復成現在的樣子，說實在的，McCoy有點訝異。雖然他現在就可以制伏他，但McCoy還是不想太刺激Jim。

 

所以他轉身。

 

然後感受到Jim在他的雙手手腕上綁了個死死的結。

 

「你想做的已經做到，」他轉身看向Jim，「但我畢竟是醫生，我希望你喝光這水。你知道你需要。」

 

Jim二話不說便將水一飲而盡。

 

他並不莽撞，他知道自己需要補充水分，補充體力。

 

「告訴我你們的權限。」他命令McCoy。Jim知道自己遲早有一天會需要權限來打開電腦。屆時他可以利用電腦找些有用的資料，甚至找到一些能夠與自己船員聯絡的方法。

 

「這就是你不打暈我的原因。」他知道，一開始就知道，「但我不能這麼做。」

 

「你必須如此。」

 

「我不能。」

 

他是動過這念頭，但現在他無論無和都不能這麼做——

 

因為Spock已經無聲無息地來到Jim的背後，想來是因為他沒有接那通訊的關係，所以瓦肯人不放心，就從艦橋下來了。

 

「啊……」

 

被瓦肯人掐暈的Jim倒在Spock的懷裡，然後被抱起。

 

「醫生，你沒有回我通話。」

 

「看到這樣的狀況，你也曉得為什麼了。」

 

瓦肯人挑眉。

 

「你還沒醫治他。」已經過了兩個小時零五分右三十二秒，全星聯艦隊最有效率的醫生竟然還沒醫治他的病人。如果說方才的兩個小時零五分又三十六秒都是這樣的對峙狀態，是沒有邏輯的。

 

「如果你下手知道輕重，我就不需要醫治他。」McCoy選擇了避重就輕。

 

Spock竟也不打算繼續追問，他將Jim放回床上後，替醫生解開了繩索。

 

「我們正在前往瓦肯的路上。」

 

「為什麼要到瓦肯去？」他知道Spock已經很久沒有回去了。

 

而瓦肯人如預期的，並沒有正面回答。

 

只有他們兩個的時候，他們很少真的回答對方心中真正想知道的答案。如果是公事，他們一定知無不言；然而換作私人方面的問題，避重就輕與答非所問是基本日常。

 

因為他們的連接，從來都是因為Jim的關係。Jim不在了以後，他們之間的連接還是因為Jim。而現在，McCoy想，也許，他跟Spock之間會有新的關係。而那樣的關係會是因為這個Jim，這個Jim的到來會改變他們。

 

也一定會改變他們人生。


	5. 轉捩

 

自從上次強暴事件後，已經過了三個月了。原來要航向瓦肯的計劃也因為帝國太空站遭到物資搶奪而被迫中斷。Spock也因為這件事情而被上級痛罵了好幾次。甚至也有傳聞說，搶奪物資的是企業號。

 

當然，他們在帝國企業號上完全找不到相關紀錄，因為根本不是這一艘企業號幹的好事。那天的事情沒有幾個人知道，而Spock也下令嚴格控管整艘船的通訊，免得機密外漏。Spock清楚知道，那是哪艘企業號。但是他不能說，如果承認那次的失敗，對他艦長的位置可能有影響，也不利於他窩藏Jim。

 

算起來，他也已經好久沒去看Jim了。上次看到他是一個月以前的事情，那時還有McCoy的陪伴。但即便不是單獨相處，他仍能透過瓦肯人的感知能力感應到Jim的不安。後來，McCoy要他暫時別去了，沒特別說明，只是下了醫生的命令。

 

當然，他懷疑McCoy這麼作可能是出於私心，可是醫生每天都會不厭其煩地向他報告Jim的狀況。雖然這是他要求的，但他還是有點控制不住自己去嫉妒McCoy可以每天都與Jim相處一段時間。然而他最終還是理性的，他知道，如果不先把那個問題解決，這個Jim還會存有一絲希望，那麼他最還是不會成為他的。他必須斬斷那個希望。

 

McCoy呢？

 

這三個月來他似乎更了解這個金髮男人了。

 

他以為這個Jim會絕食抗議，或是做出什麼抗議行為，但是沒有。他反而給什麼就吃什麼，做檢查也乖乖配合，甚至不再試圖挾持他或是嘗試逃走什麼的。一個月前McCoy刻意把他的腳鐐解開，他也是乖乖的。

 

他竟然出乎意料地對眼下的情況妥協了。

 

「為什麼你不嘗試逃走？」他終於忍不住問了。

 

「噢，」金髮男人從被窩中起來，三個月沒修剪的頭髮現在有點長，他也不以為意，「那對我並沒有什麼好處。」

 

「哦？」

 

「首先，我身邊沒有防身武器；再者，我就算成功逃出這個房間，甚至到達了控制間，那又有什麼意義？讓我的組員冒險來救我？不了，我見識過你們的能耐，我不會冒這個險。」再者，他相信Spock——他的Spock——足夠理智，知道什麼對整艘企業號是有利的，什麼是不利的——什麼是符合邏輯的……回不去也不要緊，艦長總是要下最好的決定。

 

**_「——大眾的利益比個人的意欲重要得多了。」_ **

 

這句話還是從老Spock那裡來的。

 

「再者，我一個死人臉出現在這艘船上也不會有什麼好處，我很肯定。」

 

McCoy聽了以後有些不悅，但是他不得不接受，因為對方說的是事實。他旋即又想起了他的Jim，那個在他眼裡永遠是金髮男孩的Jim絕對不會像他眼前的人一樣，他的Jim會以自身生命為優先。

 

想起逝去的戀人，心很痛；然而眼前這個有著相同臉龐卻有著不同靈魂的人，竟讓他感到有絲絲的放鬆。McCoy對這樣的感覺很吃驚，一時間卻也不知該如何反應。

 

「這就是我為什麼不逃走的原因。」他站了起來，走向複製機，「醫生，你想來點什麼嗎？」

 

McCoy搖搖頭，Jim還是複製了兩杯蘇格蘭威士忌，遞一杯給他。

 

「我的Bones覺不會拒絕我的酒約。」他笑著說，「反正，你現在也在休息時間，不是嗎？」

 

McCoy接過酒杯，搖了搖裡頭的酒液，而Jim坐回床上去，翹起他的二郎腿。

 

「你看起來倒是挺適應。」

 

Jim啜飲一口後，看著他笑。

 

「何必跟自己過意不去？反正，我估計你們會讓我衣食無缺。」

 

這是事實，McCoy想，這小子說不定早就打算好吃定他們。三個月的時間足夠讓一個人冷靜思考。但McCoy還是心存懷疑，難道藏在這金髮下的腦袋沒計畫逃跑嗎？然而他說的又是如此有道理，讓他不得不相信。

 

但……

 

McCoy想起了三個月前的那個意外。

 

他意外發現的秘密。

 

這個疑問他早就想要弄清楚，而他一直不敢問出口。該死，他這人有這麼彆扭嗎？然而，這三個月來，除了那天晚上，眼前這個金髮藍眼的男人竟然再沒有表現出害怕與恐懼的樣子——即便罪魁禍首Spock就站在這裡，他也沒有表現出來——這讓McCoy很不安。

 

這個Jim顯然沒有與他那個相同的毛病，眼前這個病沒有性愛成癮。如果說他的Jim保護自己的方式是性愛，那麼這一個……怎麼能那麼自然……他想弄清楚。

 

「你……」他開口還是支支吾吾。

 

「怎麼？有什麼想知道的就問吧！這些日子你跟我聊的天還不少嗎？」

 

這個總是戴著眼罩的Bones給Jim的感覺並不差。三個月的時間觀察下來，這個Bones比他的要冷靜得多了。雖然他們還是一樣常說髒話，但……這個Bones……跟他的一樣，都是刀子嘴，豆腐心腸的人。

 

他知道這三個月來這個Bones時不時都在觀察他，這些報告一定也都上繳給那個Spock，但Jim觀察到，這個Bones似乎用什麼理由讓Spock與他保持距離。

 

他已經一個月沒看到那個渾蛋了。

 

難道這個Bones發現了什麼嗎？難道他發現了自己偷偷修改的編碼、偷偷入侵的電腦？不，他的駭客手法是屬一屬二的——在他本來的世界裡——應該不會輕易被發現。

 

但他沒有預料到的，是McCoy竟然會問他這個問題。

 

「你……以前也被性侵過吧？」

 

McCoy看到了Jim的握緊的拳頭，好像隨時都會把那玻璃杯捏碎。於是他站起身，把金髮男人的杯子給拿走，放到一旁的床頭櫃上。

 

「我沒興趣花時間幫你清理碎玻璃的傷口。」

 

「你……知道……」該死，他竟然知道……

 

「我就是該死的知道，才讓那個尖耳朵綠血人離你遠一點。」

 

Jim抬頭看向他。他想的果然沒錯，這個Bones果然故意讓Spock跟他保持距離。只是他沒想到會是這樣的緣故，他還以為是出自於對朋友的關愛，雖然那個朋友是另一個他就是了。

 

McCoy嘆了一口長氣，「對不起，我不該提這件事……」他也不知為什麼就想問這個爛問題。

 

「是我讓你問出來的……」Jim盡量讓自己的心跳恢復正常，不要太過緊張。

 

「他媽的你不要這樣對自己好不好？」聽到他這樣的回答讓McCoy非常不高興，「我操，我會這樣，是因為我的Jim也……也跟你……」

 

只見Jim失笑，「原來這也是在多重宇宙裡不變的事實嗎……」

 

McCoy為此感到心痛……他的Jim，他的Jim幾乎從未有過這樣脆弱的時候……他幾乎沒看過……那樣悲傷的神情。

 

回想起三個月前的那天晚上，他將這個Jim抱在懷裡的時候，他在睡夢中的害怕表情……該死的，為什麼他會為此感到心痛難當。

 

該死的，Jim，為什麼你死了卻還像是個鬼魂一樣！

 

「對……對不起……那天我應該要阻止Spock的……」

 

「算了，你打不贏瓦肯人的，相信我。」他說，「我的那個Bones總是盡量讓自己與危險跟麻煩保持距離，所以……我猜你也一樣。」

 

**_「該死的！Jim！你讓我去做什麼？！」_ **

 

**_「該死的！我是醫生，不是怪獸終結者！」_ **

 

**_「該死的！你一定要親身歷險你才甘願嗎？我是醫生，不適人體修復師！」_ **

 

想起自己的前室友兼好友兼大哥的Bones，想起他橫眉怒目的神情下隱藏的是一顆溫柔的心，Jim的嘴角露出微笑。

 

他想，他會這麼喜歡跟眼前的這個McCoy相處，或是用一些理由讓他在這裡多待上一些時間，也是因為想念Bones的緣故。在這裡，他能見到的熟面孔只有Spock跟McCoy，而他並不想再見到那個瓦肯混蛋，他只剩下McCoy。

 

這樣讓他覺得，至少在這裡他並不是孤單的。至少，他能多聽見熟悉的聲音，甚至能聽到他罵人，這樣讓他覺得自在多了。

 

很自欺欺人，可是他別無選擇。

 

McCoy不知該說什麼。

 

這個Jim說的沒有錯，他的確不想跟那個瓦肯人開打，也不想惹麻煩上身。而他不惜冒著被Spock懷疑的風險，編織一些謊言讓Spock與Jim保持距離……是啊，他還是沒辦法不讓自己去在乎Jim，去幫助Jim，去治療Jim，去愛Jim……即便他天殺的知道這個Jim不是他的。

 

他看見那個金髮男人臉上淺淺的笑容。

 

那是一個自然又溫暖的笑容，雖然只有那麼一點點。

 

「你想知道那段往事，是嗎？」

 

McCoy說不出那個「是」。

 

而Jim卻像是無所謂似的，拍了拍他旁邊的位置，要他過去。

 

「來吧，坐到我旁邊，我會跟你說的……」

 

「該死的其實你不必——」

 

「反正我對諮詢師，對法官什麼的，該說的都說過了。」

 

該死的他竟然可以露出這麼無所謂的笑容，McCoy覺得有些不忍。

 

他應該要走，可是他如今卻坐到了Jim的身邊。Jim開始說起他小時候的故事：從Kelvin號被Narada號給摧毀，出生時失去了父親，母親改嫁，把他跟Sam留給了那個魔鬼。Sam離開了，剩下他跟Frank，某天Frank對他……Pike估計是從老Spock那裡知道這件事的，所以讓他接受企業號艦長一職前強迫他看了心理門診，而他表現得不錯——他是這麼認為的——然後順利接了艦長的職位。

 

「這就是全部。」當然，他並非所有細節都告訴了McCoy。

 

他根本沒有看心理醫生，而是……

 

**_「Jim，我的老朋友……」_ **

 

**_「Mr. Spock！是你！」_ **

 

**_「……那天與你心靈融合，我發現了一些事情……我知道建議你去就醫是符合邏輯的，但你也會符合邏輯的不去做，這是依我對你的了解所做的判斷。」_ **

 

**_「我並不想讓我母親知道這件事情。」_ **

 

**_「但你很痛苦，Jim，我不能放任你這樣痛苦，這不符合邏輯……」_ **

 

**_老Spock的手再次伸了過來，貼在他的精神連接點上，而他毫無閃避的念頭。_ **

 

**_「你的精神與我的精神融合為一……」_ **

 

**_當他們再次分開時，Jim發現自己流淚了，Spock也是。_ **

 

**_「你……」他感受到自己的變化。_ **

 

**_「我將你那部份的不愉快記憶給屏蔽了起來。老朋友，這是我所能為你做的……」_ **

 

Jim能感受到這個屏蔽還在，這是他為什麼這麼快能夠恢復的原因。然而，那天Spock強迫他的事情還是讓他想起了些那時候的記憶與恐懼。雖然記憶已經被鎖起來，可是身體的記憶是鎖不起來的……

 

這時，他想起了那天晚上的，McCoy的擁抱。

 

溫暖的擁抱，讓人很有安全感的擁抱。

 

McCoy一時間也還在消化。然而他目前最想知道的，還是那個混帳東西有沒有接受制裁。

 

「他嗎？老早就跑了。」Jim低著頭說，「他知道我進了學院以後，就消失了。我不知道他在哪裡，是生是死……反正也不重要，不是嗎？」

 

McCoy很想說：「該死的！Jim！那個強迫你的混蛋還逍遙法外啊！你應該把他找出來，然後——」他旋即又冷靜了下來。

 

這個Jim不一樣，他不像是視人命如草芥的人。不，不是不像，而是根本不是。也許他只是想要忘掉這一段過去，也許他不去計較是為了有一個新生活，也許……

 

也許……

 

沒有也許。

 

「對不起，讓你回憶這些。」

 

「沒什麼……呵……」

 

「你……」McCoy對他那聲輕笑感到詫異。

 

「沒什麼，因為是 **_你_ ** ……」

 

但 **_你_ ** 又不是 **_你_ ** ……

 

該死，他好想念Bones……好想念大家，想念大家同心協力共度困難之後的擁抱，想起……那天McCoy富含感情的擁抱。

 

**好想再次被擁抱。**

 

「總之，我現在覺得……算是舒坦多了……Bones，我沒事的……」

 

**_沒事個頭！_ **

 

該死！他就知道，不可能沒事的。曾有這樣的經歷，又再次遇到相同地事情，怎麼可能沒事！這傢伙這些日子閉口不談，果然是在逞強。不過又怎麼能怪他？他們可是囚禁他的人啊！怎麼可能要他開口對他們說這些——

 

「今天你可以留下來陪我嗎？」

 

「什麼？」McCoy不知道自己有沒有聽錯。

 

「你……可以留下來陪我嗎？在說完這些之後……我想我很需要一個能讓我比較安心的人在我身邊陪我……」

 

**我不想要又變回只有自己一個人。**

 

**我不想變回那個在Riverside的，被關在房間裡的男孩。**

 

**我不想！**

 

這三個月來，他總覺得自己又是一個人了。可是，可是McCoy的出現總另他安心……

 

他不想在這個晚上還是自己一個人。

 

然而McCoy沒有回答。

 

「拜託了。」雙手緊握著拳。

 

McCoy抬起頭來看向身旁的金髮男人，而對方也同時朝他這裡看了過來。然後McCoy知道自己又中了對方的魔法。

 

他從來都拒絕不了那雙藍眼。

 

濕潤，飽含情感的藍眼。

 

該死。


	6. 驚變

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 本章有MK肉末  
> 還有Spirk的暗示肉

 

 

 

**該死。**

 

那一晚他竟然跟Jim睡了——雖然什麼都沒做。

 

然後Jim每晚都請求他留下，而他拒絕不了那雙眼睛。

 

他知道這很危險——Spock也許會誤會——理智告訴他不要留下，然而他還是這麼做了。McCoy告訴Spock為什麼不讓他去看Jim的原因，是因為Jim以往的經歷，而Spock的現身會讓Jim感到痛苦。

 

Spock只是簡短地說：「我知道了。」而McCoy卻懷疑他是否真的理解。

 

以他對Spock的了解，這名瓦肯人只要是在與Jim有關的事上都不夠理性。然而，他又有何立場去說人呢？他自己又夠理性了嗎？如果夠，又怎麼會如此放任自己呢？

 

這樣的夜晚，想來也已經度過了兩個多月了。Jim的睡眠品質明顯好多了。McCoy沒做什麼，一開始只是讓Jim靠著他；後來，奇妙的事情慢慢發生。

 

他們從相背到相對，從沉默到開始交談，從避免碰觸到相擁入眠，一直到——

 

那一晚的Jim特別不一樣。

 

「我……我從來都是一個直話直說的人，Bones，我想我喜歡你。」Jim那雙藍色的眼瞳是多麼清澈、真誠，而這雙眼睛正看著他，帶著豐沛的情感。

 

「啥？」

 

「我的意思是，我發現我愛你，Bones。」

 

Jim捧著McCoy的臉，吻了上去。當分開時，McCoy不敢置信地看著Jim。

 

「為什麼？」他問，這是他當下唯一想知道的。

 

他不解。

 

這個Jim說過，在他原來的世界裡，Jim跟Spock都是他的好朋友。McCoy有個女兒，而Spock有個女朋友，自己則曾經有過Carol。McCoy當時就覺得自己是不可能的了，即便這個Jim跟他的長相是一模一樣，一個人的心卻是很難改變的。他又能怎麼要求人將朋友看成戀人？

 

Spock相信能夠強求來的，他不信，有時候他甚至比瓦肯科學院出身的企業號現任艦長還要更相信科學。

 

所以，他怎麼也沒有想到會有這樣的一天。

 

金髮男人卻笑了，眼睛笑得彎彎的。

 

他捲著自己有點兒長的頭髮。他已經五個月沒有剪頭髮了，因為他的房間內沒有任何刀刃，但顯然瓦肯人覺得自動刮鬍刀是沒有任何危險的，所以他還會把鬍子剃掉。

 

「我不知道，一切就這麼發生了。」他說，「我從未想過自己會愛上你。或者說，我從未想過我會愛上Leonard McCoy。」

 

「你愛的不是我，是你的Bones。」McCoy是如此認定的——他改變了自己的判斷。因為當Jim說這些話時——特別是回憶他的McCoy的時候，眼神看向遠處。

 

迷離。

 

Jim搖搖頭，「Bones總是……總是最支持我的，他總是最保護我的……他是溫柔的，你也是，可是你的溫柔不一樣，而我發現我動了心……」

 

Bones很好，但他絕不會躺在他身邊，看著他入眠。

 

那一晚，他央求McCoy留下來陪他，其實只是不想要一個人自己待著，而McCoy是在這個地方，唯一能讓他感到安心的人；然而他怎麼也沒有想到，McCoy誤會了，而他躺到了他的身邊，一句話也沒有說，什麼也沒有做，就只是靜靜地躺著。

 

接下來的幾天也都是如此。

 

沒想到後來竟成了一種習慣。

 

Jim開始跟McCoy聊一些比較私隱的事情。

 

「我告訴你我把我的Bones當作朋友，其實只說了一半。我曾經喜歡過他，但我知道他始終只把我當弟弟，我就把這份情感放在心底。久而久之，這一切都好像不那麼重要，不那麼刺人了。」

 

McCoy將Jim摟得更緊，他將鼻子埋入金色的髮絲裡，用鼻尖撥弄。

 

「也許真如你所說，我是把對他的感情投射到了你身上……」

 

「那並不要緊，他不能給你的，我能給你。」McCoy捧起Jim的臉，給了他一個深深的吻。

 

Jim得到了慰藉，McCoy也漸漸舒展了愁眉。

 

他甚至覺得，也許，也許這個Jim真的是他痛苦的解藥。

 

心中的悸動又再次席捲，一切都好像回到了那年，他們在學院宿舍裡的時候。那麼相似卻又那麼不同，現在在他懷裡的人，給他的是純純的愛情。與他相處，不會有那麼多的……

 

這是一個奇怪的感覺。

 

那晚的告白後，McCoy並沒有睡好。

 

Jim也沒有。

 

他們花一個晚上的時間看著彼此眼前的男人。

 

Jim看著McCoy，即便在睡覺時他都不將眼罩摘下。他多麼想要McCoy摘下那眼罩，他能夠接受一切不完美，而McCoy卻總是婉拒。

 

他是多麼想要觸碰那一塊，他是多麼想要填補McCoy失去的那一塊——心——當他發覺McCoy也是一個充滿傷痕的人以後。

 

然而，或許，以後會有機會，他們這兩個心中都充滿了傷痕的人能夠互補，能夠團成一片，再也沒有缺。

 

McCoy看著Jim，他是多麼真實，多麼珍貴，多麼有生命力又多麼良善，散發著溫暖與希望……他沒有想過自己竟然會被這樣的溫暖與希望所吸引。他本以為自己已經不再有希望，也再不能感受到任何愛的溫暖。而眼前的這一個金髮男人卻將這些東西又帶還給了他。

 

他不屬於這裡，McCoy早就知道，Jim跟他剛剛醒來的時候已經不同了。雖然他說，希望自己的組員趕緊離開這個宇宙，然而McCoy知道Jim真正的想法。

 

他想回去，他想再次坐上艦長椅，航向未知之境。

 

他從來就不屬於這裡。

 

「我想送你走。」

 

Jim卻輕笑：「這是說夢話吧！」

 

「你的組員還沒離開。」McCoy脫口而出，這本不該說的，他卻說出來了。而更令他震驚的，是Jim的冷靜。

 

「你……早就知道了？」

 

Jim閉著雙眼，點點頭。

 

「你怎麼做到的？」

 

Jim看向房間內的電腦，「我是電腦高手。我猜你的Jim不是。」

 

「不是。」但難道你就不是我的Jim嗎？

 

McCoy在內心吶喊著。

 

「那麼，你知道了多少？」

 

「全部。」

 

沉默。

 

「那麼，你為什麼不跟他們求救？」他知道Jim沒有，不知為何，他可以很肯定。

 

「我……我一開始想，然而當我終於破解你們的電腦系統以後，我卻愛上了你。而我不能在沒有確定情況對我最有利時就這樣與他們聯絡，我也不能就這樣回去……」Jim撫上McCoy的臉。

 

McCoy有些心動。

 

跟Jim回去吧！

 

否則，Jim是不會離開的。

 

反正在這個世界裡唯一值得留戀的人已經不在了。倒不如跟他一起走吧！過一個不提心吊膽的安生日子。

 

可他總是會想起他的Jim，他總是在這一個的身上看見Jim的影子——眼前的這一個並不是以前的，不是他的那一個。

 

這一個是別人。而他的那一個，從很久以前就躺在醫療灣，他辦公室的加密冰箱裡。

 

他還是把Jim留在身邊，沒有讓他入土為安——在帝國這種地方，哪裡能夠為安？倒不如就此心安處——然而McCoy知道，自己總是懷抱希望，在這浩瀚無垠的宇宙中，能夠找到一點一絲的機會讓他復活。

 

「我們能不能別再把彼此當作另一個人？」Jim喝了些酒，有些醉意。也許他是為了說這些才借酒壯膽。McCoy一時語塞。

 

他在Jim身上找尋他的Jim，而Jim又何嘗不是在自己身上找尋另一個他的影子？

 

也許，他們從一開始就都在錯誤裡。

 

「為什麼你總是不將眼罩脫下？」

 

「我怕嚇著你。」

 

「騙人。你知道我看過更多更難看的傷口。你不肯將眼罩拿下，說明你心中還有別人。」

 

「……」

 

「讓我拿掉吧，讓我們都坦誠相對。」Jim伸手，緩緩解開了McCoy的眼罩。

 

一個醜陋的空洞就在眼前。

 

McCoy本以為Jim會問他為什麼不裝個義眼，然而他沒有。Jim只是捧著他的雙頰，笑著說：

 

「讓我用我的心，填補你失去的。」

 

吻，激吻，在這麼多時日過後，他們終於交纏在一起。McCoy原以為Jim在經過Spock那件事情過後會害怕與男性交合，然而他又錯了。Jim並不害怕，他並不懼怕這些。

 

當他看見Jim在他身上充滿笑容的臉時，他幾乎確定了這點。然後他一個翻身將Jim壓在身下，並將自己堅硬的性器用力捅了進去。

 

「嗯……」

 

生理性的淚水從Jim的眼角滑落。

 

McCoy停了下來，像是一個處子害怕弄痛他的愛人一樣。

 

而Jim笑了，「大男孩，你是醫生，你知道你沒弄痛我。」Jim環抱住他，隨著McCoy的律動，隨著一次次頂在他的前列腺上，Jim在他耳邊的叫聲好像陣陣的吟唱。

 

最後，他們都釋放了，無論身抑或是心。

 

好久沒有這麼歡快了，他們兩個都如此想著。看著躺在自己身邊的人，他們相視而笑。McCoy親吻Jim的額頭，柔聲告訴他：「我願意跟你一起走，你不屬於這兒，我不要你為了我留下來。」

 

「謝謝你，Bones。」

 

然而McCoy心中總有種不好的預感，這事情必須快，而且他必須瞞著那個瓦肯人。

 

Spock不喜歡McCoy，他能夠接受McCoy完全是因為Jim的關係。當然，也為了他醫術高明。然而他越發無法忍受McCoy的無禮，尤其是當這個Jim被他抓回來的時候，McCoy不再像以前那般支持他的決定；當他強要了Jim以後，McCoy更是強制將他與Jim隔開。而現下，Spock只覺得自己遭受了背叛。

 

當他發覺他的首席醫官與這個本該屬於他們的Jim越發親密的時候，他的心便痛苦難當。他嘗試殺了幾個戰犯卻仍弭平不了內心的火。

 

為什麼？為什麼？

 

「為什麼是McCoy，為什麼不是我？為什麼不愛我？」即便他心中有千百個結果，他卻不願意去相信。

 

而當他開啟艦長艙房——如今是Jim的囚室——的監控錄像時，他更是怒火攻心。這時他才知道他們每天都睡在一起！

 

他更光火的是，他知道會有這個可能，卻不願意驗證。如今，他必須接受這個事實。

 

由一開始的躺著、靠著，慢慢地抱在一起，到一些親密的舉動——Jim嘗試吻McCoy，而McCoy沒有拒絕。

 

熱吻，難以自控的撩撥……那場歡愛！

 

再再都挑戰Spock最後的理智底線。

 

不，底線早已消失無蹤！

 

**夠了！**

 

**他受夠了！**

 

Spock趁著醫生在Jim那裡時潛入他的辦公室。熟練地解開密碼鎖後又熟練地輸入冰箱密碼。

 

冰冷蒼白的Jim就躺在這裡。

 

Spock撫摸著他的臉，然後吻了上去。

 

冰冷，僵硬，早已沒了生氣。

 

「Jim，今天我要來拯救你，把你從這個軀殼中釋放。」

 

良久，Spock將Jim推回冰箱之中，轉身離去。

 

然後他來到艦長艙房。

 

McCoy見他進入，心中萬分慶幸他們兩個的衣著完整。

 

他故做平常那般沒好氣地說道：「你來做什麼？我不是告訴你不要來嗎？」

 

「Bones……S……Spock！？」Jim睡眼惺忪地看了醫生之後又循著醫生的視線看向那名讓他心中焦慮非常的人——這個世界的Spock，那個強暴了他的人。

 

Spock慢慢靠近，完全不說一句話，這種高壓氣場令McCoy心中浮現不祥的預感，他下意識將Jim護在身後，即便他知道對上瓦肯人，他們兩個加起來都敵不過。

 

接下來的事情發生得太快，McCoy被瓦肯人抓起，輕鬆拋到後面，撞上牆壁昏了過去。

 

「Bones！」

 

Jim雖然心中焦慮，卻還是故作鎮定。

 

「Spock……」他想說些什麼，想讓事情變得對自己比較有利，可是當Spock抓住他的腳踝時，他心中的恐懼又再次逃脫藩籬流竄出來，讓他失去思考的能力。

 

「不要——」

 

Spock欺身壓上，一隻左手就能將他雙手固定得牢牢的。

 

Jim的心跳得飛快，他太害怕了，太害怕幾個月前的痛苦又重來。他試著用腳將Spock踹開，可是瓦肯人有三倍力，他的一切努力都只是徒勞。

 

「你不用害怕我。」Spock終於開口，「我今天來，不是要跟你做愛。」

 

「所以你也知道你上次的行為……」

 

「McCoy醫生已經告知過我了。」

 

「那麼你現在想做什麼？」

 

「你不是他，你不是Jim，你不是我的T'hy'la……我曾經以為你會變成他，如今，我要拯救我的Jim。」

 

「什麼……」

 

「你放心去吧！我會照顧好你的組員的。」

 

「你——」難道Spock知到了什麼！？

 

可Jim連思考的機會都沒有了，一切都陷入黑暗。

 

當McCoy再次醒來，他發覺自己仍在艦長艙房內。頭痛欲裂，身體所受的瘀傷也令他煩躁。但這些都不是他現在最擔心的，這些傷與痛都可以用藥物解決，他現在最擔心的，是他被甩飛撞上牆壁之後，Spock對Jim做了什麼。

 

他敢說一定不會有好事。

 

而他卻怎麼也沒有想到，接下來他親眼所見到的，曾經是他會期待的而如今卻是令他最痛苦的事。

 

Jim站在Spock的後面，環抱著瓦肯人的肩。

 

「我親愛親愛的Bones，你終於醒了。」

 

McCoy震驚地看著眼前的Jim——這很明顯是另一個，卻為何他的眼神、語調甚至散發出來的氣質是多麼地——

 

「你睡了好久，我有點無聊，便叫Spock帶我去玩，把那些人處一處刑。你們竟留著那些人這麼久的時間，我真是太驚訝了。你知道，我絕不會原諒那些想要害我性命的人。」

 

「留這麼多人還得施捨飯菜給他們，也未免太浪費資源也太浪費空間了。我只好把他們一個個直接送出艦外。」

 

「但我這樣會不會太仁慈了些？畢竟他們可是讓我痛苦地流了許多血的人。咯咯咯……話又說回來了，能夠再次健康地站在你們身邊，我真是開心無比！雖然這具身體似乎瘦多了，但整體而言我真滿意。」

 

Jim跳到了床上，給了醫生一個擁抱與親吻。

 

然而這個親吻卻不似先前那般溫柔，而是充滿了侵略與渴望。

 

「能夠再抱到你們，真好。我快死的時候，親吻你們就是我最後的願望，你們知道嗎？連我也是那時候才知道……咯咯咯……」

 

Jim將醫生推倒，開始替他寬衣解帶，而McCoy卻震驚得無法反應。

 

這是他所希望的，他希望Jim能夠起死回生，然而現在他卻驚訝得說不出話來。

 

而他看見那個也脫了衣服的瓦肯人露出了一個瓦肯人不會有的，詭異的笑容。


	7. 七、沉默

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 本章有 McSpirk 3P 雙龍情節

 

 

好久沒有這樣了。

 

Jim主動地坐在他身上，而Spock從金髮人兒的背後進入。

 

兩根陰莖同時在一個腸道中相撞、摩擦，這種飽脹感，這種奇妙的快感，McCoy已經好久沒有感受到了。

 

以前，他常常跟Jim還有瓦肯人這樣，三個人貼近彼此，互相品嘗對方。但自從Jim故去後，他跟瓦肯人基本上就是相敬如冰。哪還有以前汗水交織那種親密。

 

不，他們何曾親密過？

 

將他們連接在一起的，是那個已經死去的人。

 

那名坐在艦長椅上，叱吒風雲的人。

 

也許他是個現實主義者，老早就在心底接受了愛人故去的事實；可是，以邏輯著稱的瓦肯人反而比他還要瘋狂。他反而相信能夠將死人復活，而保存著Jim的身體，希冀哪一日能夠找到讓他復活的方法。

 

然而，McCoy怎樣都沒想到，Spock竟然採用「借屍還魂」的方式，而且還是借「活人」。

 

在他愛上另一個像陽光一樣的Jim以後，在那個Jim也坦承愛上他以後，Spock把人硬生生奪走了。

 

面對相同的臉，相同的身體，相同的「故人」，McCoy卻不知道如何自處，如何面對這個殘酷的事實。

 

他並非不愛他的Jim了，只是他已經往前走了。他仍然愛著他的Jim，可現在他愛著的，是那一個從另一個時空來到這裡的，善良的Jim。

 

而他卻已經死了。

 

他的精神死了，被Spock殺了，而他的初戀，他的Jim，卻成了幫兇。

 

殺死了自己，為了讓自己活命。

 

可McCoy怨不了Jim。

 

他總是無法拒絕，無法真的對他生氣。

 

更何況，這是很自然的事：為了活命不擇手段。

 

該死，他早知道有一天那個Jim會被Spock害死，他的直覺果然沒錯。

 

該死。

 

Jim用雙手揉捏自己的乳頭，並且放浪形骸地呻吟著。

 

「噢！對！真棒，對……就是這樣子……對，噢你們真棒，對，那裡，就是那裡……」

 

「這具身體真棒，真棒……」

 

「啊啊……快到了，我快到了……」

 

Jim很快繳械了，他溫熱的白濁噴得遠，噴到了McCoy的胸口上。而McCoy跟Spock也在差不多同時繳械了，兩人一同射在了Jim的體內。

 

金髮男人撫摸著自己的肚子，笑著說：「都是因為你們，看看我這肚子都脹大了。」

 

瓦肯人在Jim的脖子上咬了一口，留下一個不淺的印子。

 

「如果你有子宮，一定會懷孕。」瓦肯人在他耳邊輕輕舔弄。

 

Jim笑了笑，顯然很喜歡這種骯髒話。他輕輕推開瓦肯人，甫下身將方才自己射在McCoy身上的精液全部舔掉。他還不時往上瞧McCoy，機靈地笑著。而Spock將自己的陰莖拔了出來，又在Jim的屁股上打了幾下，弄得他兩片白嫩的屁股現在紅紅的。

 

McCoy也退了出來。

 

Jim的穴口還是一張一合，當中的液體順著大腿流了下來，畫面非常淫靡。

 

Spock抹了一些，然後把手指弄到Jim的嘴裡。Jim一臉享受著地又舔又吸，把精液舔光了。

 

McCoy看著這樣的畫面，無語。

 

以前的生活又回來了。

 

可是他的心情已經不一樣了。

 

沉默。

 

***

 

「Jim，你的身體非常地健康。」McCoy將檢查報告告訴金髮男人還有瓦肯人。

 

「那再好不過了。」他笑著說，「而且這具身體幾乎沒有什麼傷疤，不像我故意留了那麼些個傷疤，皮膚很光滑，很細嫩。」不像他的有點粗糙。

 

McCoy沒有回應。

 

「也就是說，我應該可以拿回我的指揮權？」Jim轉頭看向Spock，「再一次擔任我的大副吧，親愛的。」

 

Spock撫摸金髮男人的背脊，細細地摸著，就好像在數上面有幾節，又有幾處凹凸。

 

「Spock？」

 

McCoy嘆了口氣。

 

「你現在不能這麼做。」他說，「所有人都認為你死了，突然回歸並不是個好主意。」

 

Spock也同意。

 

「我並不想戀棧，然而醫生說的很有道理。Jim，你離開的這段時間裡，有很多事情發生了變化。而當初害你的人我們並沒有全數找到。因此，你最好還是待在這裡，那兒都別去。」

 

金髮男人表現出不耐煩的表情，但McCoy知道他會妥協。

 

結果也是如此。

 

「Jim，我得先回艦橋去了。」瓦肯人撫摸著他的臉，而金髮人類就像一隻溫馴的小狗一樣，順著他的撫摸磨蹭。

 

「去吧！等你回來。」

 

「等我回來的時候，有件事情需要跟你討論。」

 

「等你。」Jim朝著他微笑，然後看那個背影消失在門縫中。

 

醫生收起自己的三錄儀，也想離開，回自己的醫療灣。

 

金髮男人將他攔下。

 

「親愛的，你背叛了我。」

 

McCoy挑眉。

 

「你愛上了這個身體的主人，」他說，「而且，你讓他也愛上了你。」

 

這是背叛，對他來說，這是背叛。

 

「你想說什麼？Jim。」

 

金髮男人將醫生推到椅子上，拉開他的褲頭，掏出他的陰莖，弄得稍微應了些就坐了上去。

 

「你是我的，我不能忍受你愛上別人。」

 

他努力扭動著自己的身體，「即使這個人是我的另一個存在，也不行。」

 

「Jim——」

 

「不准你說話。」

 

於是醫生安靜了。

 

金髮男人持續努力著，終於讓McCoy射在了他的身體裡。

 

他環抱著醫生，整個人掛在了他身上。

 

金髮男人在McCoy的耳邊輕聲地說：「其實，我是要告訴你，我擁有這一個Jim的所有記憶……」

 

McCoy的瞳孔放大。

 

他說什麼？

 

擁有那個陽光般的男人的全部記憶？

 

「你知道麼，我從不知道Frank也可以這麼渾蛋。」他抖了一下，「真沒想到這樣的記憶如此真實，竟讓我發寒。」

 

隨後他又笑了，「可是，你不覺得嗎？親愛的。」

 

「覺得什麼？」

 

「你愛上的這個人，我是說，我現在擁有的這具身體的主人，你不覺得他太脆弱了嗎？」他笑了幾聲，「那些事情竟然能困擾他這麼久！我都不在乎Sam了，他竟然可以把Frank放在心上這麼久！」說完便大笑。

 

McCoy覺得自己的身體很僵。

 

他想起了Jim的害怕，Jim的脆弱，還有Jim的……

 

溫暖的笑容。

 

他似乎好像明白了什麼。

 

在那個瞬間，他從心痛中明白了一件事情。

 

一個事實。

 

一個那個Jim與眼前的這個不同的事實。

 

「Jim，這一個你雖然脆弱，」McCoy嚴肅地說，「可是他的笑容卻是最溫柔的。」

 

也許，正是因為這樣的傷，讓他的笑更加溫暖。

 

「最溫暖的。」

 

金髮男人聽了不太高興。

 

「你難道不愛我了？」他推開McCoy，用一種懷疑的眼神看著對方。

 

McCoy試圖安撫他，「不，我依然愛你。」他撫摸著金髮男人的臉蛋，「我怎麼會不愛你？」

 

你曾是我的最愛，而我以後仍然會愛你。

 

然而Jim卻不太能夠諒解，他有些焦躁地說，「該死的，你就是愛上這個人了，可是他已經死了！現在這具身體，是我！是我！」

 

醫生對Jim突然這麼激動有些警覺。

 

Jim並不是一個容易激動的人，不管哪個都不是。

 

他拿出已經收起來的三錄儀，在Jim身上掃了掃，發現有些不應該變化的數據正變化著。

 

某項指數甚至還偏高，而那項跟精神有關。

 

「你這麼愛他，你這麼愛他的一切，我，我要毀掉那些東西，你才會完全屬於我！」Jim激動得眼球上都布滿了血絲。

 

「Jim，你需要冷靜！」McCoy將他推回床上，「如果你再不冷靜下來，我就要替你打針了。」

 

然而Jim還是很激動。

 

「我擁有他的記憶，我知道要怎麼聯絡他的組員。」他笑了，「對，將他們一網打盡，然後我就有功勳，可以重回艦長之位！」他大笑。

 

McCoy渾身都是冷汗。

 

這不是他的Jim。

 

不，他是，可又不是。

 

兩個都不是。

 

他立刻想到是Spock將Jim的精神強行灌入另一個Jim的腦中時，出了什麼問題。

 

他必須把瓦肯人叫下來。

 

「啊——頭……」Jim突然抱住自己的頭，在床上翻來覆去，「痛！好痛！頭好痛！」

 

「Jim！」醫生看了看三錄儀。

 

糟糕！線在那個數據已經超標了！他必須趕快替Jim施打鎮靜劑！

 

「你……你走開！這個身體是我的了！走開——」

 

在鎮靜劑打下去的那個同時，Jim安靜了下來。

 

McCoy跌坐在椅子上，渾身冷汗。

 

他不知道這到底出了什麼問題，而他也不是心靈專家，更不是瓦肯人，這問題真的無解。

 

他必須快點將綠血妖怪叫下來處理這件他搞的破事。

 

該死。

 


	8. 八、鐵壁

 

 

「你他媽到底對他做了什麼！」醫生將瓦肯人抵在牆上。

 

雖然他們都清楚知道，瓦肯人絕對有能力輕而易舉就將人類醫生給壓制，反轉情勢。

 

但Spock並沒有這麼做。

 

「我相信你已經察覺到了，所以，這樣的提問是不合邏輯的。」

 

醫生眼中充滿怒火，「我想你最好回答我，否則我也幫不了他。」

 

瓦肯人沉默了一下。

 

「我想，現在這種狀況，即便我告知你你想要的答案，仍然於事無補。你那個模範生Jim不會回來的。」我不會讓他回來。

 

醫生冷笑。

 

「這就是你想要的？用你們那個瓦肯巫術把死人招喚回陽間？他媽你根本不懂，你懂個屁！」McCoy放開了Spock，他拿起無痛注射器，往昏睡中的Jim身上注射。

 

立刻見效。

 

Jim甫睜開雙眼便開始大叫並掙扎，而這完全出於Spock意料之外。

 

「這他媽就是你搞的破事。」

 

「Jim，Jim。」瓦肯人試圖讓愛人冷靜下來，然而他卻無法做到。

 

Jim口中不斷含糊說著一些他們都聽不懂的話，甚至滿臉寫著驚恐。

 

Spock別無他法，只能將人掐暈。

 

McCoy在一旁環胸。

 

「我會找出解決之道的。」他說。

 

「你最好能夠。」醫生說。

 

Spock瞥了醫生一眼，然後將手放置在心靈融合點上。

 

他進入了Jim的內心，又一次。

 

他的Jim從不讓他進入自己的內心，這成了一種習慣。所以，當那個陽光般的Jim被他擄獲的時候，他也不曾想過要心靈融合，侵入他的內心。

 

因為他深信，這個Jim會改變，會變成他的Jim，只要讓他有相同的經歷，就一定能夠達到他的願望。

 

然而事與願違。

 

他非但沒有成功，反而讓這個Jim依賴起他的醫官。

 

這也沒什麼，他的Jim本來就是McCoy的戀人。可是他忍受不了，忍受不了他們在他背後做的一切，忍受不了這個Jim有可能往其他方向發展，而非他原來所想的。

 

所以，他將他的Jim的精神強行殖進俘虜的大腦裡。

 

那次的心靈融合，他很確定自己已經將這個身體原來的主人的精神殘殺殆盡。然而顯然，這樣的結果顯示出了問題，而他現在必須找出問題的所在。

 

他看見他的Jim沉睡著。

 

躺在床上沉沉睡著。

 

他看著他的Jim——多麼安詳啊——他在心中暗想著，我會解救你的，只要讓我找出問題的根源，我會讓你得以解脫。

 

Spock開始尋找。

 

這並不容易，因為他認為，上一次他造訪這裡就已經把那個人的精神消除了。由於上一次沒有再感應到任何那個人的精神跡象，他也就順理成章判斷已經處理完畢。

 

這也增加了這次搜尋的困難。

 

然後，他突然察覺到了什麼。

 

他往那個黑暗的道路行進，那個感覺越來越清楚。

 

這個感覺既陌生，又熟悉。

 

慢慢的，這個感覺突然一分為二。

 

Spock感應到了有兩股精神的力量在前方。

 

突然，黑暗不見了，只剩下白雪紛飛。而眼前有一個洞穴，只有那一個洞穴。

 

Spock走了進去。

 

一個位於冰天雪的中的洞穴，頗有意思。

 

而他要找的人就躺在不遠的營火處，奄奄一息。

 

「很好。」他想。

 

瓦肯人伸出手爪，步步逼近，準備上前掐死他的目標。

 

然而卻在關頭被打飛到洞穴外頭。

 

Spock鍥而不捨，試圖再次進入。

 

然而這次他卻不得其門而入。

 

洞穴消失了，眼前只剩下一片雪白。

 

Spock用力敲打，試圖找出洞口，卻是徒勞無功。

 

眼前這片白雪靄靄宛若一道銅牆鐵壁，他無力擊破。

 

而此時一名年長的瓦肯人悄然無息地從他的後方拍了他的肩。

 

Spock用精神奮力抵抗，才不至於失去意識。

 

然而他卻從這股精神中感覺出了某些異樣。

 

「真有意思。」他說，「你是我。」

 

年長的瓦肯人仍然掐著Spock的肩頭。

 

「但你又不是我。」他續道，「我在另一艘企業號上看過另一個我，而你，卻也是我。你究竟是誰？」

 

年長的瓦肯人道：「我是你。」

 

Spock被掐得汗如雨下。

 

「我是年長的你。如你所見，我雖然體力不如以往，然而我的技巧卻更勝當年。」年長的瓦肯人加深了精神掐的力道。

 

Spock仍然對抗著。

 

「你……你是我的Katra……」

 

「這並不難察覺。」

 

「你……在這裡做什麼？」

 

「保護我的T’hy’la。」

 

「可以理解。」他吃力地說，「然而為何我上一次沒有感覺到你？」

 

「你過於躁進，以至於沒發現你所殺害的那些Jim是我製造出來的假象。我感應到你的殺意，便做了緊急措施。」

 

「你是否蓄意破壞我的T’hy’la的精神？」

 

「我無意這麼做，也沒那麼做。你的T’hy’la的精神狀態不穩，是因為你所帶來的精神並不完整。我可以假設你在一個死屍身上提取精神？」

 

「正確。」

 

「你知道從死屍，尤其是那些死去已久的屍體身上提取精神，是一個禁忌。」

 

「我樂意放手一搏。」

 

「放手一搏是一個不確切的行為。」

 

「然而我成功了，他回來了。」

 

「他回來了，可是不完整。而且，他是寄於他人的身體，除非你殺死原主人的精神，否則他無法完全佔有這具身體。而我，將會盡我所能阻止這一切發生。」

 

年長的瓦肯人更加用力了。

 

「而你，將無法再次進入這裡。」

 

年長的瓦肯人放開Spock的肩，同時給了他一記瓦肯拳術，將Spock的精神打飛至九霄雲外。

 

Spock睜開雙眼，跌坐在地上。

 

醫生查覺到他的異樣，立刻用三錄儀掃描他的艦長。

 

「該死的，Spock，你各項指數都偏高。」

 

Spock試圖讓自己冷靜下來，他的呼吸逐漸平穩，三錄儀上的數據也趨於緩和。

 

他再次將手放到了精神點上，嘗試再次進入Jim的精神裡，卻完全不得其門而入。

 

**_「你將無法再次進入這裡。」_ **

 

**_年長瓦肯人說。_ **

 

「該死的，到底怎麼了？」McCoy曾經見過這樣的瓦肯巫術，他知道Spock進入了Jim的精神裡。

 

然而Spock卻沒有馬上回答他的話，只是連絡艦橋，讓他們把航向設定到瓦肯。

 

「該死的，你到底要不要跟我說？」雖然這一切都很破，但是McCoy依然很掛心。不管這個Jim是哪個，他依舊無法放下。

 

這是他的宿命吧，他曾多次這樣嘲笑自己。

 

「我……」Spock開口，卻支吾其詞，「我……」

 

「他媽你怎樣我不關心，我關心的是Jim。」醫生毫不修飾自己的不耐。

 

「Jim還活著。」他說，「你的Jim，那個你說像陽光一樣的Jim，他的精神還活著。」

 

McCoy睜大雙眼。

 

這是他目前聽到最好的消息了。

 

「然而，我無法處理這個問題，顯然，你這個Jim跟年長的我曾經有過交集。他現在得到了年長的我的保護，而我完全無法進入他的精神。」

 

Spock將雙手放置在身後。

 

「這個意思是，我必須前往瓦肯，尋求healer的幫助。」

 

McCoy對此事沒有什麼好的預感。

 

「我會請healer將這些屏障去除，然後修復Jim的精神。然後，我們將再次擁有我們的愛人。活生生的。」

 

醫生不知該說什麼才好。

 

他知道，Spock瘋了，肯定瘋了。

 

他必須想想辦法，想一想該怎麼做才能拯救無辜的Jim。

 

或兩個都救。


	9. 九、綠意

 

瓦肯星上方。

 

暗處。

 

星際聯邦企業號。

 

Spock站在螢幕前看著那顆本該是橘紅色的星球。

 

這裡是瓦肯，是他的家……也不是。

 

自從瓦肯覆滅，一切似乎就只存在於回憶之中了。然而眼前的星球是真實的，這裡的瓦肯沒有毀滅，甚至——

 

是一顆水鄉澤國。

 

他方才再三確認，才敢下定論。

 

這裡是瓦肯，這裡也是一顆充滿海水，充滿綠意的行星。

 

就像地球一樣。

 

可這是瓦肯！

 

……為什麼？為什麼瓦肯會有如此巨大的變化？

 

而他心中這複雜的感受又是什麼？

 

對，瓦肯還在，那麼母親就一定也還健在。也許，也許他可以在這顆瓦肯星上，尋到母親。他可以再一次看見母親的笑容，聽見母親的聲音……

 

他這份激動與期盼的情緒是什麼？

 

Spock面無表情。

 

**不符邏輯。**

 

即便心中諸多疑問，但現在最重要的事情莫過於前方那艘企業號。對方已經停在這裡三天了，不見人員上去也不見人員下去，不知道葫蘆裡在賣什麼藥。

 

瓦肯人不願意再等，他決定放手一搏。

 

傳送室。

 

「Mr. Scott，如果一小時後仍無我們的消息，千萬別將我們傳回來。等離子風暴再次來臨時，你們就回去吧！這是命令。」

 

「Spock……」輪機長不願意聽到這樣的話語，「要離開，大家一起離開。我們不會放棄你跟艦長的。」

 

「Nyota，你確定要跟我同行？」Spock原先想要一人行動，然而Uhura自願加入行動。

 

「我不放心。」她說，「無論如何，你是無法將我逼退的。」

 

瓦肯人了解地球女人的堅持，便不再反對。

 

「傳送。」

 

兩人消失在光點之中。

 

***

 

另一艘企業號上。

 

Spock組織了一支三人小隊到傳送室。

 

頭髮剪得一絲不苟的Uhura中尉——Spock的忠誠手下——來得稍微慢了些，為此，Spock採取短暫的口頭訓誡，並未懲罰。考量到她是這次行動的助力，這樣的小懲也是剛好。

 

只是，她似乎跟平常比起來有些不同，McCoy觀察了她，沒得到什麼結論。但看起來，Spock已經告訴她一些事情了，只是不確定Uhura知道多少。

 

醫生感到煩躁。把Jim送下去讓Healer治療，這件事情本就不該發生，既然發生了也不該如此。

 

哼，這麼明目張膽地傳送下去，還能不讓人知道嗎？

 

但換個角度想，Jim的情況一定很嚴重，嚴重到看來這名天殺的瓦肯人也已別無選擇。

 

很好，各人造業各人擔。

 

Spock已經將閒雜人等排開，他就這樣抱著Jim一陸來到輪機室。輪機室現在只有Spock、McCoy、Uhura還有伏在瓦肯人背上的Jim，以及負責操作傳送器的Scott。

 

「你確定真的要這麼做嗎？」站在傳送點上，醫生最後再問了一次。

 

瓦肯人沒有任何回應，而McCoy已經知道了答案。

 

「隨便你吧。」他說。

 

反正，他也沒有選擇。

 

待就位後，瓦肯人說了聲，「傳送。」接著四個人影立刻化做光粉消失在船艦上。

 

***

 

傳送室。

 

Spock帶著昏迷的Uhura回來了。

 

「把她帶到醫療灣，獨立監控。使用鎮靜劑，不要讓她醒來。」他命令三名護衛，要他們把人看好。

 

「Dammit，這是我們的船員！你……」醫生站在一旁，急切地看著瓦肯人。忽然，他像是意會到了什麼，「我知道了，Spock，你這一招是險棋。」

 

Spock將懷中的黑膚女人交給了安全小組，便接通了傳訊。

 

「艦橋 to Spock 指揮官。偵測到他悶傳送了斯個人下去挖肯星，三男一女，其中一個男性的生命特徵顯示為挖肯人。而其中一名是人類女性，追蹤器顯示她是Uhura中尉。」Chekov急切地報告道，因此不小心幾個字沒發好音，不過大家也早就習慣了。

 

「很好，繼續觀察。」代理艦長回應。

 

醫生皺著眉頭，想通了什麼。

 

「所以，我們終於有機會了嗎？」他問，「我們是否這次就能將Jim帶回來？」他知道瓦肯人偷梁換柱了。

 

剛剛的Uhura不是他們的，而是這個宇宙的。

 

既然瓦肯人敢下這步險棋，代表他心中有一定的計畫。

 

然而瓦肯人沒有給他確切答案。

 

「我要下去。」瓦肯人說，「這是這麼久以來我們唯一的突破點。我會確保它完成。」

 

終於，這幾個月來，他終於有機會了。

 

這幾個月來，他們靠著隱形裝置躲過了帝國的耳目，四處尋找「企業號」的蹤跡。途中逼不得已搶奪了一些資源，否則他們無法堅持這麼久。

 

當他們前幾天跟上「企業號」的時候，就對他的航向感到遲疑。

 

對方是往瓦肯星方向行駛，這使Spock百感交集，然而這不應該。

 

他不應該如此。

 

所以他將這種感情壓抑了下來。

 

「那你天殺的還在等什麼？他媽我的東西都準備好了，我們快下去吧！」醫生叫囂，「我們不能帶太多人，就你跟我。」

 

「是的。」

 

「Phaser設定在暈擊，Spock，我們快走吧！」

 

他已經等不及要把那金髮小子帶回來了。

 

「Leonard，我需要你的幫助。」Spock突然說道，「你雖然是個暴躁的人類，然而你卻總是維持著一定程度的冷靜。」

 

「天殺的你到底想說什麼？」

 

「有鑑於我們即將傳送到瓦肯，而這事我不復存在的母星。假設我因此判斷有誤，或是受到環境及人物的影響，請隨時提醒我，必要時將我擊暈。」

 

醫生沒有回答。

 

他了解瓦肯人的為難之處。

 

「好吧。」他說，「但無論如何，我們一定要將Jim帶回來。」

 

瓦肯人點點頭。

 

幾分鐘後，他們便傳送到了一片綠意盎然的瓦肯星上。

 

Spock看著這片土地，心中百感交集。

 

然而沒時間悼念，沒時間細想太多的事情。

 

「往這裡走。」瓦肯人叫上他的醫官，兩人在好似無邊無際的草叢中穿梭。

 

「Nyota身上的追蹤器顯示她正在……真是奇妙。他們正往Healer所在之處移動。」

 

「什麼意思？」

 

「也許……」瓦肯人像是想通了什麼而停下腳步。

 

「什麼？」

 

Spock回想起他窺探了另外一位Uhura的記憶所看見的事情。

 

Uhura接獲命令，要護送一位很重要的人去Healer那裡療傷，此行需要McCoy的醫療幫助，也需要她做護衛。

 

是什麼重要的人？

 

行動如此保密……或許……或許他們歪打正著，那個人或許就是Jim。

 

Spock跟Uhura原來只想偷梁換柱，讓她在那艘船艦上臥底以尋求突破點——一切都來得太倉促，他們沒有很完整的計畫——然而眼下，他們很有可能不用按照原定計畫走，不用將對方——另一個Spock跟自己——掉包，就能直接將他們的艦長帶回。

 

當然，這一切都還只是推測。

 

他們必須等到Nyota回傳訊息才能確定。

 

「你倒是說啊！我可不像你們會心靈感應，什麼都猜得到。」，醫生抱怨，「你要我的幫助，就必須告訴我你的計畫。」

 

於是Spock停下腳步，將稍早發生的一切都告訴了醫生。

 

「所以你們傳送到對方的船上，剛好碰到了落單的Uhura，於是就用你的心靈融合窺探了對方的記憶，然後又將這些東西全部塞到Uhura的腦袋裡，方便讓她臥底？」McCoy瞪大他的眼睛，「你有什麼毛病！」

 

「這是唯一合理的做法，當下我們沒有太多的選擇。而那名Uhura也已經看見我們了，放他在那裡也只是增加我們日後營救的困難度。」Spock說，「而Nyota是一名出色的船員，她絕對有能力將自己為裝得很好。」

 

McCoy還是認為這樣太危險，然而木已成舟，他們也只能上船，然後盡量確保這艘船不會沉。

 

絕不能沉。


	10. 十、神殿

治療破碎的心靈是漫長的等待。Spock在裡頭跟Healer談了許久，可見他們要做的事非同一般。

 

McCoy看著外頭稀哩嘩啦的雨，又瞄了一下已經悄悄走到他身旁肅穆的瓦肯人。

 

「你要知道，人並不像星球，一顆死氣沉沉的星球也能生機蓬勃，可有時就算手術完全沒出錯，人還是會死。」

 

他這時的心情很複雜，他希望Jim死掉，卻又希望他活著。死了一了百了，不用再受罪；活著，則是他本當如此。而他愛Jim，捨不得他受傷或者死亡——再一次。

 

瓦肯人睜開眼睛，「我知道你想跟我說什麼，你是在怪我強行將Jim的意識放進那個容器裡。」

 

McCoy碎嘴，對瓦肯人如此稱呼Jim大表不快。

 

「容器？你竟然這樣稱呼他？」

 

「他不容易被馴服，那麼他應該感謝自己的身體還能被使用。」

 

「是啊，被你使用。」一個好好的人被當作性愛玩具一樣被使用。這在他們的世界並不罕見，可這個Jim他不是這個世界的人。

 

這個Jim保有純真，這是他最珍貴的東西。

 

也是他這個殘缺的人的光明。

 

這個Jim再一次將愛帶給了他，撫平了他憔悴的心靈。再次感受到愛是那麼地溫暖，這個黑暗的世界似乎又有了希望。

 

可Spock再一次摧毀了。

 

透過他瓦肯人的特殊手段，他毀了Jim，而且可能兩個都毀掉。

 

McCoy後悔，他應該一開始就強力阻止Spock的瘋狂計畫，阻止他對Jim下手——強暴他。Jim是多麼害怕，多麼無助，就因為他不想鳥這些破事，他放任Spock去傷害這個如陽光般的Jim。

 

或者，他應該給予Jim仁慈，一刀斃命。

 

悲傷留給他自己便可，Jim的美麗會伴隨著他的死亡而長存。

 

瓦肯人最近的情緒非常乖戾，McCoy很難抓到他的想法。他有種感覺，Spock似乎猜到他想做什麼。

 

Spock好像想毀了他，或者讓他跟他一樣痛苦。

 

「你知道我窺探這個容器的時候，看到了什麼嗎？」

 

McCoy沒有回話。

 

因為這根本不是一個問題。

 

「你知道另一個世界也有你的存在，那個你跟他有超越一般友情的情感。你們背著我苟合，也只不過是這個容器把情感轉移到你身上去罷了，並不是真的愛你。」

 

騙人。

 

他的話不可信。

 

因為他確信Spock已經瘋了。

 

如果可以，他希望能夠永遠遠離這個神經病。

 

Jim也是，他不應該死在這裡……

 

「所以，你若想要一個真正愛你的Jim，最好跟我合作。雖然你背叛了我，但是我答應過Jim，永遠不會傷害你。」

 

「否則我就會跟你母親一樣，對吧？」McCoy再次看向窗外。

 

Spock處決自己母親的事情人盡皆知，這也為他確立了名聲。

 

「她背叛了帝國，就應該知道下場。」

 

「我見過她，即便在這個世界，她仍然有著高尚的品德。」這些話他本不該說，現在卻想說出來。

 

其實，有傳聞說Spock的母親是替她的丈夫頂下了罪名。

 

「你想說什麼？」

 

「沒事。」

 

McCoy不願意再說下去，因為他知道自己的目的已經達到，Spock的思緒有些亂了。

 

很好。

 

「我要出去淋雨，不會走遠，若他出了事，你也能馬上找到我。」看了這麼久的雨，他實在很想去淋一淋。

 

「Uhura，護送醫生。有很多瓦肯人討厭人類，好好保護醫生。」Spock道，「我由衷希望你平安，

 

「Aye，Captain。」

 

***

 

T’mol，瓦肯最受尊重的Healer深知她這次碰到了一個大難題。

 

她本不想接受Spock這種傷天害理的要求，可當她發現Spock的病人是James Kirk，這個惡名昭彰的帝國艦長，她就打算以身犯險。即便Spock威脅要夷平神殿——連母親都能處決的人，還有什麼做不到的——她都不能再讓這個James Kirk重回人間。

 

T’mol不知道Spock是如何找到一個外貌如此相像之人，但那已經不是重點了。重點是，這個人類不能活。

 

她必須殺掉這個人類的精神。

 

T’mol很快就發現麻煩不只Spock一項，Jim的腦海更是棘手。裡面不但像個迷宮，還有著重重濃霧與假象，很難捉摸。

 

她知道有個人在干擾她，而那個人……感覺很特別。那個人散發的是滿滿的暖流，而方才威脅她的，是冰冷與血腥。

 

可為何這兩個人……卻為何這麼相似？

 

「我乃T’mol，何人在此擾亂？」她大聲說道。

 

T’mol認為這樣或許可以將那個人引出。

 

這很不合邏輯，因為這是靠她多年的經驗與直覺。

 

她成功了。

 

濃霧逐漸散去。

 

一名瓦肯人走了出來。

 

「T’mol。」他說。

 

「你……你是Spock，雖然你比較年老，但你是他。」

 

年長的Spock點頭。

 

「真是有趣。」T’mol點了點頭，「你來自另一個宇宙。」

 

「是的。」

 

「我想你知道我的來意。」

 

「正確。」

 

「我並不贊成摧毀精神這件事，然而Spock，他威脅要毀壞神殿。瓦肯已經被強制改造，我們的文化被入侵。然而我最擔心的，是這名人類。他惡名昭彰，野心勃勃，絕不能讓他再次助紂為虐。我必須殺了他。」

 

「T’mol，我懇求你，按照你的邏輯去走，不要做出違背邏輯與良心的事。」

 

T’mol沒有回應。

 

「我會將真相展現給你看，這很重要，這是唯一符合邏輯的事。現在，請你跟我過來。」Spock將T’mol引領到Jim的腦海深處，將那些真相展現在她眼前。

 

這名人類是來自另外一個宇宙的James Kirk。那個宇宙沒有帝國，沒有恐怖，只有和平與尊重。

 

**_年輕的人類從羅慕蘭人手中救了地球。_ **

 

**_年輕的人類犧牲了自己，救了他的船員。_ **

 

**_年輕的人類隻身犯險，救了整個約克鎮。_ **

 

畫面又變換了。

 

**_年紀稍長的James Kirk。_ **

 

**_他英勇地挽救了多次危機……甚至犧牲了自己……_ **

 

「我相信你已經看到了真相。」

 

T’mol點點頭。

 

「我不會傷害這名人類的精神。然而在他的軀體裡，存有另一個James Kirk，屬於這個宇宙的，惡名昭彰的那位，我必須毀滅他。」

 

Spock道：「請不要這麼做，尊敬的T’mol。」

 

T’mol挑眉。

 

「他也是個可憐人，如今的他已經殘缺不整。」

 

「不能讓他留在這裡。」

 

「不，T’mol，請你將他的精神移除，徹底從這裡移除，移到神殿中存放。我將陪伴這名James Kirk，他不會再孤單，不會再破碎。而你，也有了與年輕的我談判的籌碼。」Spock將他的計畫說與T’mol聽。

 

T’mol想了想，最後同意了Spock的提議。

 

她不能傷害這名無辜的人類，也不能讓瓦肯神殿陷入危險。唯有取得Spock最重視的東西，他們才有勝利的可能。

 

這是一個多贏的方法。

 

「你真的願意與破碎的精神永遠在一起？」

 

「殘缺的James Kirk由我陪伴……這個完整的Kirk，有他的愛人陪伴。」

 

「我了解了。」

 

「Live long and prosper。」年長Spock向T’mol致敬。

 

「Live long and prosper，你是一名真正的瓦肯人。」

 

雲霧與迷宮都消失了，兩名Jim Kirk顯現在瓦肯Healer的面前。

 

T’mol衣袖一揮——

 

溫柔的Jim逐漸恢復形體，最後，他醒了。

 

「……Spock？Mr. Spock？」他看見了那名長者。

 

年長的Spock握住Jim的手，傳遞了一股暖流。

 

「Jim，我們分別的時刻到了……live long and prosper。」

 

Jim心頭一緊，他不懂為什麼年長Spock要這麼說。

 

正想追上前時卻被T’mol擋下。

 

Jim再次陷入沉睡之中。

 

***

 

Uhura聽從Spock的命令保護McCoy，這也給了她一些便利偷偷聯絡了他們的Spock，通知他們Jim現在在哪裡。

 

**「情況非常不好，速來。」**

 

她一個人可沒辦法救出Jim，她只覺得若他們再不來就晚了。

 

「你在幹什麼？」

 

McCoy抓住Uhura的手，她手中的通訊器掉落地面。

 

「難不成那個尖耳朵混蛋要你趁我不注意殺了我嗎？」

 

McCoy怒視著Uhura，Phaser對準著她的要害，監視著她的一舉一動。

 

「艦長並沒有下令要我暗殺你，我也不打算殺你，你大可放心。」

 

「那麼你鬼鬼祟祟在跟誰聯繫？你不說也沒關係，我會找到真相的。」

 

McCoy蹲下身撿起那支通訊器，身體一震。

 

這支通訊器跟Jim——那個躺在神殿中的Jim——的一模一樣。

 

難道……

 

「你是另一個宇宙的Uhura？」

 

Uhura見事跡敗露，隱瞞也沒有用，便直接承認了。

 

「竟然是另一個宇宙的……」

 

Uhura原來以為自己會遭遇不測，卻沒想到McCoy竟是一副如釋重負的神情。

 

這其中一定有什麼她不知道的地方。

 

「請幫我聯絡你們的大副，也就是Spock，請他們快點過來，Jim的精神就要……」

 

「你……我以為你與那個Spock是同夥的，怎麼你竟不是嗎？」

 

「Jim……你們的Jim是被他害成這樣子的，他現在要那個Healer把你們的Jim的精神給消滅，這樣我們的Jim的精神才能夠占據整個身體……所以你們的Spock到底天殺的在哪裡？」

 

「我在這兒。」

 

當傳送的光點終於成人形以後，McCoy終於看到了另一個宇宙的他自己。

 

「我竟然是獨眼龍？」那名長得跟他一模一樣的McCoy低聲叫道，「Jim在哪裡，你快點把人交出來。」

 

「醫生，這位……似乎與我們同一陣線。」Uhura說。

 

「Well，雖然我討厭你們瓦肯人的巫毒，但時間緊迫，最快速的就是你讀取我的心靈。」McCoy不敢相信自己會說出這種話。

 

「這是很方便的途徑。」Spock將手指放在McCoy的精神連接點上……

 

當他再次睜開眼時，Uhura跟他們的醫生都察覺到了事態嚴重。

 

「他要消滅Jim的精神，然後復活他們的Jim。他們要殺了Jim。」

 

「我的媽啊這太饒舌了，算了算了，所以我們應該怎麼辦？」醫生說道。

 

「我想，由我去引開我的Spock，然後由你，」McCoy指著Spock，「假扮他進去阻止healer。」

 

「不，他可能不會上鉤。」Uhura說，「這一個Spock疑心病很重，這個計策可能會失敗。」

 

「或者，由我親自去跟他見面。」Spock說，「這樣，他一定會上鉤。」

 

「不，這個辦法也不好。」McCoy說，「你的突然出現會讓他加強對神殿的守備，最好的方法還是我的那個。畢竟，我跟他共事非常久了……」算是很了解他。

 

「Well，我覺得他說得對。」醫生雖然表示同意，卻帶著懷疑的眼神看著他「自己」，他續道：「我同意這個辦法比較恰當。只是……我時在不太信任另一個我。這個宇宙太瘋狂了，難保他不會背叛我們。」

 

「你應該相信瓦肯巫毒。」McCoy知道自己被懷疑很合理，但他現在沒心思跟對方辯解。

 

「醫生，這位並沒有傷害Jim的想法。他所想的只有如何救出Jim。」Spock道。

 

「……既然你這麼說」醫生勉強接受了。

 

「好吧，我也贊成。」Uhura也表示同意了。

 

現在就只剩下一個人還沒同意了。

 

三人看向Spock，等待著他的最終決定。

 

「我也同意。」Spock想了想，覺得時間緊迫，這個辦法也不是太壞，便同意了。

 

只是……他心中有個混亂且複雜的思緒需要整理。他剛剛在那個McCoy的記憶中看到了許多事情，這些事情他本不該知道的。

 

這個McCoy與這個宇宙的他自己和這個宇宙的Jim有牽扯不完的關係。這個宇宙的他強暴了他們的Jim，甚至要把他變成他們自己的Jim。他強制將過世已久的Jim的精神置入他們的Jim腦中，試圖轉換他卻失敗了。Jim瘋了，他很痛苦。這一個Spock沒有處理的能力，只能回到瓦肯，交給Healer……

 

而現在，神殿中的Healer正在替Spock完成這件工作。

 

Jim危在旦夕，其他的、他所窺見的可怕記憶都只能等救出Jim再來處理了。


	11. 若祇如初見

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 主要人物過世、非常暴力！

十一

 

Sarek一身勁裝，徒步走向神殿。

 

自從失去了摯愛伴侶，他沒有再接受任何的連接伴侶，因此，他必須定期來到神殿接受Healer的幫助，以避免他因為沒有連接穩定心靈而走向崩潰。

 

這件事情他是秘密進行的。

 

他拒絕了皇帝為他安排的婚事，因為那代表著監控。他拒絕了以後，皇帝也沒有強迫他連接。因為皇帝知道，失去連接伴侶的瓦肯人最終會走向精神崩潰——死亡。

 

然而他們沒料到，瓦肯德高望重的Healer，T'mol，願意治療他。

 

因此他每固定一段時間就必須來到神殿接受幫助。

 

但這也是私下進行的，也因此他必須打扮得非常低調，並且甩開人群。

 

今日大雨滂沱，是最好的自然掩護——帝國強行改造了瓦肯，卻沒想到為他行了方便。

 

走著走著，就在神殿不遠處，他看見了幾道逐漸成人影的傳送光束。於是他趕緊躲起來——他知道那代表著危險。

 

傳送下來的人當中，有一個竟然是Spock——他的兒子。

 

**逆子。**

 

不，Sarek瞇起眼睛，嚴格來說，那個人似乎……不太一樣。

 

那個Spock沒有留鬍子，氣場也不相同。

 

這引起了Sarek的興趣。

 

多虧了瓦肯生理，即便在遠處，他也能看見那群人的臉，甚至是聽見他們的談話。

 

那裡竟然有兩個Leonard McCoy。

 

「我竟然是獨眼龍？」那名有著健康雙眼的McCoy低聲叫道，「Jim在哪裡，你快點把人交出來。」

 

這是什麼談話？

 

Sarek看著當下的情況，心中突然為之一震，他想起多年前，他曾經在某個反抗軍基地中，跟一個人類女性進行心靈融合……

 

難道那些人也來自那名女性的地方？

 

「他要消滅Jim的精神，然後復活他們的Jim。他們要殺了Jim。」那個Spock說道。

 

什麼？

 

Sarek快速思考。

 

有鑑於這個世界的James Kirk已經死亡，他合理假設他們口中的Jim來自另一個宇宙。來自那個充滿和平的宇宙。

 

「我的媽啊這太饒舌了，算了算了，所以我們應該怎麼辦？」

 

「我想，由我去引開我的Spock，然後由你，」獨眼McCoy指著Spock，「假扮他進去阻止healer。」

 

「不，他可能不會上鉤。」人類女性說，「這一個Spock疑心病很重，這個計策可能會失敗。」

 

「或者，由我親自去跟他見面。」Spock說，「這樣，他一定會上鉤。」

 

Sarek心中震動。

 

他幾乎可以確定那個Spock是來自另一個世界的。

 

如果是這樣，那麼……

 

 **_她_ ** 是否仍然安康？

 

當年因為他的失策，致令Amanda在他不知情的狀態下頂下他的罪責，然後被親生兒子處決……

 

而他最後所能替她做的，只有青塚一座。

 

「帝國不允許你這麼做，父親。」Spock冷言說道，「她是叛徒，她背叛了帝國，背叛了她的家人。她不值得一座墳墓。」

 

Sarek沒有回應。

 

事實上，從Spock加入帝國艦隊的那一開始，他就再沒跟兒子說過話。

 

他必須弄清這是什麼狀況。

 

Sarek走向那群人，果然引起了不小的恐慌。

 

那群人差點將他擊昏，幸好他及時將頭罩脫掉。

 

Spock挑起眉毛：「Sarek？」

 

「你來自另一個宇宙。」他說，「除了這位Leonard McCoy，你們不是這個宇宙的人。」他看向獨眼醫生。

 

「Well，快暈擊他，他是這個世界的Spock老爹，這個世界的Spock是個混蛋——」醫生叫道，還沒說完就被另一個McCoy打斷。

 

「不，他不一樣。」獨眼的McCoy說道，「他，跟Spock不同陣線，倘若傳聞是真的話。」

 

Sarek道：「這位Dr. McCoy說的是正確的。」他看向Spock，「你們剛剛的計畫我都聽見了，我希望能夠幫助你們救回你們的艦長。」

 

「我們並不確定你是善意或是惡意。」Spock說，「倘若可以，能否讓我透過心靈融合來確定你的意圖？」

 

「這是符合邏輯的。」

 

Spock快速與Sarek進行心靈融合過後，確認了他的來意。

 

「母親她……」Spock感到震驚與難過，但是他極力壓了下來。

 

「你已經看到了，請容許我詢問，『你的母親』，她……」

 

Spock說得很沉重，「她不在了。瓦肯星復滅，她來不及登艦……」

 

Sarek感到心痛。

 

「她竟無法在那個和平的世界……」

 

「而她竟然在此世界……我感到很抱歉。」Spock也無法接受這個世界的Spock處死母親的事情。

 

即便感到遺憾是不必要的，他仍然無法阻止自己心中的真實情感。

 

他了解到這一個「自己」什麼事情都做得出來，這不是個好兆頭。

 

「言歸正傳，時間緊迫。」McCoy提醒，「再不動身就來不及了，Spock。」

 

Sarek點點頭，「我想，由我去引開Spock或許比較合適。我會引開他，然後你們按照原訂計畫去將你們的艦長救出。」

 

「但你的計畫……」Spock想說什麼，但被Sarek打斷，後者示意他心意已決。

 

「我，能有你這樣的兒子……」他說得很小聲。

 

Spock沒有聽清楚，然而他也不好再問什麼。

 

「我只怕已經太晚，我們浪費了太多時間。」McCoy很緊張，「要是Jim……我無法再看他死一次。」

 

Sarek希望他能夠安下心，「T’mol是一位德高望重的瓦肯人，也許我們還有一點希望。」他對T’mol很有信心，因為她是瓦肯道德的最後底線。

 

她是少數還願意行Surak之道之人。

 

「那我們還不快行動？」Uhura說，「Scotty剛剛傳送消息下來，三個地球小時過後會有個離子風暴，我們可以從那兒回去。」

 

眾人聞言就要動身，Uhura拉住獨眼的McCoy。

 

「你似乎已經受夠了這個世界，或許事成之後，你願意跟我們一起來？」她的聲音拉低，「我知道你跟我們的艦長有了感情……他會需要你的。」

 

獨眼McCoy看了看Uhura。

 

Jim也曾經邀他到他們的宇宙去。

 

他也想跟Jim一起離開這步步為營的生活。

 

Sarek說那裡充滿和平與希望。

 

他已經累了，累得快要無法走下去，他已經受夠了這個地方，這些人。而那個令人心神嚮往的世界，就像Jim一樣，發著光與熱。

 

他能夠到那個地方去，陪伴著Jim，跟他在一起到永遠。

 

思及至此，McCoy笑了。

 

「當然。」

 

他不會再次丟下Jim一個人。

 

***

 

Spock聽到熟悉的腳步聲。

 

他不用轉過頭都知道來者是何人。

 

「Spock。」

 

他只是沒想到，那個拒絕與他說話的人，如今竟然先開了口。

 

「這聲叫喚，我已經多年不曾聽見了。」轉過身，看著他的父親，「你怎麼會來到此地？」

 

「我聽說你在這裡。」Sarek道，「我有些話想要跟我的兒子說。」

 

「我以為你對我已經無話可說。」Spock怒視自己的父親，「畢竟，我加入了艦隊，還殺了自己的母親。」

 

Sarek面無表情。

 

「我今天過來，是想告訴你，你母親逝去的真相。」

 

Spock握緊拳頭。

 

**最好不要像傳聞中的那樣——**

 

失去母親本已令他難以自控，失去了Jim他更加喜怒無常。

 

「你想說什麼？」他問。

 

「你畢竟是我的兒子， **我了解你** 一直希望知道真相。」Sarek說。

 

「你究竟想要說什麼？」

 

**放手一搏。**

 

「反叛的人是我，你母親只是替我頂罪。」

 

接著，躲在暗處的眾人只聽見一聲爆吼，是Spock發自肺腑的怒吼。然後他們聽到了東西重擊牆面的聲音。大家都猜得到是Sarek被爆打。

 

「你竟敢——」Spock大叫，「她是我的母親！」

 

Sarek想要說話，卻因為疼痛而上氣不接下氣。

 

「她是我母親！」

 

「啊——」Sarek又飛到了另一面牆，撞擊強面後掉落地面。

 

McCoy受不了想要衝出去救人，卻被獨眼的自己擋下，暗示他別衝動破壞計畫。

 

靜觀其變。

 

室內走出一名瓦肯女性。

 

是T’mol的助手。

 

「何人在此喧嘩？」

 

Spock拉著Sarek的脖子走向助手，「我深感抱歉。」

 

「T’mol要我告知，現在正進入關鍵時刻，切勿喧嘩。」

 

「我了解了。」Spock看著滿臉是血的Sarek，拿起通訊器：「傳送兩個人至指定地點。」

 

「你要跟我到她的墓前謝罪。」

 

只見兩人慢慢化作光點，最後不見。

 

光點消失，Spock一行人才走出來。

 

醫生對方才的狀況感到震驚，他看向Spock，「還好你們並不暴力……我們快把Jim救出來吧！我已經受夠這個世界了。」再說，他們也快沒時間了。

 

助手對於Spock跟兩個McCoy的出現感到驚異。

 

「請幫我們告訴T’mol，請她取消治療。」

 

助手看了看他們，道：「我將為你通報。」然後轉身進入房內。

 

然而等了一刻鐘，那個助手仍然沒有出來回報。

 

「該死，直接進入吧！」醫生直接掀開簾幕，卻看那到個助手匆忙收起Padd。

 

「你聯絡了誰？」獨眼McCoy抓住他的手，搶過Padd一看大罵道該死。

 

她竟連絡了Spock，喪心病狂的那一個。

 

「不好，大家快進去救出Jim，然後快點出來，裡面是無法傳送的！」他叫道。

 

他們時間不多，也不知道Spock那兒收到訊息了沒有。

 

只能祈求他沒有，或是Sarek能夠擋久一點——

 

另一邊，Amanda的墓前。

 

Spock強迫自己的父親跪在前面。

 

「你背叛帝國，卻要無辜的她受罪——你害我親手殺了她。」他加重精神掐的力道，加深Sarek的痛苦。

 

「是你害我殺了她！她是我最愛的母親！她是唯一愛我的人！」

 

他的混血身分給他帶來諸多歧視與困擾，可母親總是愛護著他，所以他才會加入帝國艦隊，因為瓦肯人不接受他，人類卻接受了他……當他知道母親是背叛帝國的人時，他震驚、悲痛，請求皇帝給他處刑的權利。

 

不為什麼，只為了讓母親能夠走得痛快。

 

之後，他痛苦許久，如果不是Jim給他安慰，他可能會精神分裂。

 

而這個身為他父親的人，對於他加入艦隊不聞不問，甚至在母親過世之後連正眼也不看他一眼。

 

只有人類接納他。

 

母親死了以後，Jim是他唯一的精神支柱。

 

然而Jim也死了。

 

「是你害了我，是你害死她！你有什麼資格說愛她！」

 

Sarek已經痛到難以自控，他露出瓦肯人不會有的笑：「咳……咳……哈哈……」

 

這個笑聲讓Spock很是心煩。

 

「哈……」

 

「你笑什麼？」

 

Sarek努力爬到Amanda的墓碑上，撐著身體。

 

「你母親……自願替我……頂下……」

 

「騙人！」Spock掐住Sarek的脖子，將他抬起。

 

「瓦肯……不說謊……」

 

瓦肯人不說謊，只是選擇不說。

 

Spock瞳孔放大。

 

「我……為了不辜負她……才……選擇活下去……」

 

Spock將另一隻手搭上Sarek的肩頭，施加精神掐令他感到萬分疼痛。

 

「啊啊啊……哈哈哈……」

 

Spock皺起眉頭，他不知道為什麼Sarek要一直笑。

 

這笑聲令人討厭。

 

「你想……知道……你一直在找的……人……是誰……」Sarek的聲音越來越微弱……

 

「你說什麼？」什麼人？

 

「……是……」

 

「你說大聲一點！」Spock吼道。

 

然而Sarek只是笑，不停地笑，縱然他全身疼痛，仍然不停地笑。

 

這令Spock非常焦躁。

 

Sarek感到自己的生命正走到盡頭。

 

這樣很好。

 

他回想起過往的一切。

 

在那個反抗軍基地跟那名地球女性連接時所看到的，沒有恐怖主義的世界，追求和平的世界……

 

那名女性……

 

是他的養女。

 

她、Amanda、Spock，還有他自己……有一個溫暖的家……

 

那個Spock……

 

Sarek微笑。

 

笑得很平和。

 

「你笑什麼！」大叫。

 

是時候了。

 

**Amanda，對不起。**

 

「你的James Kirk，是我策劃暗殺的。」他說出最後一個秘密。

 

最後一根稻草。

 

**「你的James Kirk，是我策劃暗殺的。」**

 

Spock緊盯著Sarek，後者一直笑。

 

那笑容，太過討厭。

 

那笑容……

 

本該繼續保持笑容的，應該是他的母親跟Jim才對，不應該是Sarek。

 

**「你的James Kirk，是我策劃暗殺的。」**

 

那瞬間，Spock對他的父親使出Tal-Shaya。

 

這在古代被視為一種仁慈的死刑。

 

Spock想要折磨他到死，然而卻在瞬間使出了Tal-Shaya，扭斷了Sarek的脖子。

 

全世界只剩下Sarek的身體與地面撞擊的聲音。

 

而他恍惚中似乎聽見了一個熟悉的聲音，用他這輩子最喜歡的音調告訴他：

 

**「你做得很好，Spock，面對叛徒，這是唯一合理的決定。」**

 

「我替你復仇了，Jim……」

 

然而為何，他一點也不覺得振奮？

 

**_叮叮——_ **

 

這時他才聽見Padd不斷傳來的聲音。

 

他撿起Padd，打開他的眼線傳給他的訊息：

 

**_「有狀況，速回！」_ **

 

**該死！**

 

「企業號，傳送！」

 

無論是誰，他現在的殺意正濃，最好別打他的Jim的主意！

 

***

 

Spock將T’mol的助手掐暈以後，率領眾人來到神殿深處。

 

這是瓦肯人最神聖的地方，只有最受尊敬的healer才能進入這裡，施行治療。

 

眾人來到時，T’mol已經結束了她的治療。

 

「不！」McCoy叫道。

 

這是令他心碎的一刻，也是令他不知所措的一刻。

 

他不知道接下來該怎麼面對 **Jim** 。

 

「T’mol，你真的毀壞了他的精神？」

 

德高望重的瓦肯healer看了來人，道：「否定的。我並沒有毀壞任何精神。」

 

她看向Spock，道：「你是另一個宇宙來的Spock。」

 

「你知道我？」

 

「是的。我知道。我恢復了他本來的精神。被強加在他體內的，破碎的精神已經被我轉移到了這個圓形容器中。」

 

「Jim。」獨眼McCoy說道，「我們宇宙的Jim。破碎的那一個……」

 

「不太精確。」T’mol續道，「來自另一個宇宙的Spock的Katra正陪伴著他。他們兩個現在融為一體，他們將會被妥善存放在這個神殿之中，而你們可以將這名已經康復的人類帶回。」

 

她讓開道路，醫生馬上上前替他掃描。

 

「一切正常。」他說。

 

接著，Uhura說道：「事不宜遲，我們快到外面去！」

 

醫生抱起還在沉睡中的Jim，眾人一齊往外面衝。

 

所幸一路暢通，沒有人擋路。

 

「得感謝Sarek。」Uhura說道。

 

「是啊……」McCoy心中卻有一股不祥的預感。

 

**最好一切都順利……**

 

當他們終於來到外頭時，外頭仍然下著滂沱大雨。

 

「Spock呼叫Mr. Scott。」

 

「Scott在這裡。」

 

「準備傳送五個人上艦。若你有餘力，請鎖定Sarek，我想這個世界的他生理也跟原來的一樣，可以用生理特徵鎖定他。」

 

「稍等一會兒……」Scott試圖鎖定，卻遍尋不著，「Spock，找不到Sarek的生命跡象……」

 

而Spock心中有了個底了。

 

McCoy搶下通訊器，「現在就傳送我們上去！」他有個很不好的感覺——

 

「等一下！」

 

重人轉過身，只看到狼狽的，發了魔的Spock抱走了Jim。

 

醫生被他放倒在地。

 

「先暫緩傳送，等待訊號。」Spock命令。

 

McCoy走向他們的Spock。

 

「放了他，Spock，我們的Jim不在裡面。」

 

「你說什麼？」

 

「T’mol移除了他，所以，放開他吧，讓他走。」

 

「我不相信！」Spock再次強行心靈融合。

 

以往的迷宮與濃霧都沒有了，只剩下一片浩瀚無垠的星空……

 

一個金髮的男人安穩地，安祥地沉睡著。

 

他深切知道，那不是他的Jim。

 

不是。

 

**可惡——**

 

Uhura看到McCoy的暗示，將昏倒的醫生拖走。

 

醫生在她懷中漸漸甦醒。

 

「Jim！」醫生看到眼前的情況，非常緊張。

 

通訊器那端傳來Scott的聲音：「Spock，我們剩下一個半小時，我們會趕不上那離子風暴——」

 

「我知道，等候我指示……」

 

McCoy非常了解Spock。

 

他不敢貿然行動。

 

Jim才剛剛完成治療，倘若現在強行中斷他們兩個的連接，不知道會出什麼亂子。

 

他不敢輕舉妄動。

 

而此時，身上沾滿了綠色血液的Spock恢復了過來。

 

「你們竟敢——」

 

「放開他，Spock。」來人是T’mol，「是我做的決定，是我將不屬於這名人類的精神移了出去。」

 

「為什麼你要這麼做！」咬牙切齒。

 

「這是你所鍾愛的James Kirk的精神。」她將圓形容器舉高，「倘若你做出危害那名人類生命的事，我就砸毀這個容器。」

 

「不——」

 

渾身是血的Spock想伸手搶過那個圓形容器，另一方面又怕懷中的人類被搶走。

 

進退兩難。

 

**你的母親，是替我受罪的。**

 

**Jim跟McCoy每個晚上都纏纏綿綿……**

 

**你的James Kirk，是我策劃暗殺的。**

 

**他們相愛，背叛了他……**

 

**你做得很好，Spock，面對叛徒，這是唯一合理的決定。**

 

Spock大笑了起來。

 

「McCoy，你，」他看向McCoy，大笑著，想要再次進入心靈融合。

 

「你想做什麼！」T’mol驚異地說，「他才剛剛治療完成，你這樣——」

 

「閉嘴！」他大吼，眼中佈滿血絲。

 

「Spock！放開他！他不是我們的Jim，放過他吧！」McCoy搶過T’mol手中的東西，「這個才是我們的Jim！」

 

「如果你不放了他，我就打破這個東西。」他威脅道。

 

Spock怒視著McCoy，然而McCoy已經不怕了。

 

而Jim竟在此時轉醒，是Spock強迫他甦醒。

 

「……水……是……Bones……Bones……」剛轉醒的Jim很不舒服，頭還在痛。

 

他恍惚間看向了只有一隻眼睛的McCoy，呼喚了他。

 

「我在這！」兩名McCoy同時叫道。

 

瓦肯人大笑，像個瘋子一樣。

 

McCoy抓準時機，「放走他們，否則我摔爛這個東西。你知道我說到做到。」

 

已經瘋了的Spock笑道：「你有了新歡就忘了舊愛，虧Jim如此愛你……你想要帶他走，然後跟他到另一個世界共度一生？」他將手指放在人類的精神連接點上，「背叛者，跟Sarek同流合汙……你的心就是我的心，我倆心靈融合為一——」

 

他強行進入了Jim的心靈。

 

「啊啊——」

 

「放開他——」醫生大叫，想要衝過去，可他的身體仍然在發麻，動不太了。

 

T’mol震驚，「他想要破壞這個人類的心靈！快阻止他！」

 

「這不會傷害到Jim嗎？」

 

「有的是可以修復的，有的很難，快阻止他——」

 

然而一切都太慢了。

 

瓦肯人放開了手，將Jim推給McCoy。

 

「你要帶走他，請便。」

 

「你對他做了什麼？」另一個Spock問道，因為他感覺到了對方的惡意。

 

「沒有什麼，這是我最後的報復。」他笑道，「你們走吧，我放你們離開。只是，你，」他指著McCoy，「他永遠不會記得跟你相愛的記憶，因為我將他的記憶全部鏟除了，他不會再愛你了，不會了，哈哈哈哈——」

 

「沒有了那個瓦肯老頭的阻礙，破壞他的記憶易如反掌。」他繼續大笑，「你們想要他？很好，我還給你們！」

 

「你的太陽，你溫暖的太陽，被我親手將他毀壞了，哈哈哈哈哈哈——」

 

他把Jim推給了McCoy。

 

T’mol及時接過了圓型容器。

 

正常的Spock抓準了時機，要Scott將他們傳送上去。

 

McCoy卻在此時將Jim交給了Spock，正常的那一個。

 

「你不跟我們一起走？」醫生看穿了另一個自己的心思。

 

「你們快走吧。我不跟你們走了。」他說。

 

「為什麼？」

 

「我……畢竟是這個世界的人， 讓Jim……」McCoy看著Jim，然後看向那個擁有雙眼的自己，「讓他跟他真正重視的人在一起吧！」他轉過頭，看向他的Spock，「我了解這個瘋子，我會拖住他，你們趕快登艦離開。我會確保他不發動追擊。」

 

「你打不過瓦肯人。」

 

「閉嘴，快傳上去！你們不是快沒時間了？」McCoy大叫。

 

醫生還想再說什麼，可是他知道再說什麼也沒有用處了。

 

一句保重，就是他千萬的祝福與感謝。

 

四人逐漸變成光點。

 

McCoy轉頭再看了Jim一次。

 

「Jim，對不起。」他說，「我愛你。」

 

**願你幸福。**

 

**願你不會想起我，不會想起跟這裡有關的所有……**

 

McCoy從T’mol手中再次接過圓型容器。

 

「來，Spock，來，若你膽敢下任何不利於他們的命令，我會立刻毀壞這個東西。」他知道Spock不會輕易放過他們，他知道Spock剛剛是在等全部的人登艦以後來個一網打盡。

 

他不會讓瓦肯瘋子登艦。

 

「你膽敢！」

 

「有什麼好不敢的——呃——」

 

McCoy看著自己的胸口。

 

一把飛刀。

 

他看向Spock，那人走了過來。

 

McCoy感到自己的身體重重與地面接觸……

 

Spock從他手中奪走圓型容器……

 

不……

 

不能就這樣……

 

Jim……那個如同太陽般的Jim……會有危險……

 

McCoy拔出胸口的刀子，使出最後的力量——

 

「呃——」

 

Spock心臟中了一刀。

 

最後進入他眼簾的，是拼死一博的McCoy。

 

「混帳東西……要死一起死……」

 

**_我要保住他……_ **

 

**_Jim……_ **

 

**_對不起，我沒辦法跟你一起到那個世界去……_ **

 

**_沒辦法陪伴你了……_ **

 

雨停了。

 

撥雲見日。

 

T’mol走了過來，將圓形容器從Spock懷中撿了起來。

 

她嘆了口氣。

 

這樣的殺戮是為了什麼……

 

她知道這名人類已經進入了垂死之中。為了減輕他的痛苦，她對McCoy進行心靈融合。

 

**_「放鬆……你掛念的那個人已經安然離去……」_ **

 

**_「那就好……」_ **

 

**_「你所掛念的另一個人，他與年長的Spock在一起，由他照顧……」_ **

 

T’mol看到McCoy笑了。

 

**_「瓦肯的太陽，還真耀眼啊……」_ **

 

McCoy回想起那個Jim剛醒來時的樣子。

 

**_Jim睜開了眼睛。_ **

 

**_「這裡是……哪裡……？Bones……」_ **

 

**_緩緩坐起，他就在Jim身邊小小地睡了一會。這並不能幫他得到真正的休息，他很清楚，卻仍然想嘗試。因為在Jim身邊，他才能得到真正的安寧。_ **

 

**_Jim又看了看四周，他從餘光中看見Jim的迷惘。_ **

 

**_Jim看到他在他身邊睡著的樣子，好像直覺覺得自己可能又犯了什麼毛病。_ **

 

**_他輕輕地試著下床，卻跌倒了。_ **

 

**_他這才發現原來腳踝上有根鎖練。_ **

 

**_「這到底怎麼回事……該死……」_ **

 

**_這時他發現自己現在正盯著他。_ **

 

**_「嘿！Bones，很抱歉，把你吵醒了……」他吐了個小舌頭，瞇了下他那個可愛的狗狗眼，可是他卻沒有像Jim所預期那樣反應，他能感覺得出來這個Jim的不適。_ **

 

**_他靜靜地看著Jim，然後蹲下來把他攙扶起來——或更準確來說——搬回床上。_ **

 

**_這時他才注意到了自己的異樣。_ **

 

**_「Bones！你的眼睛怎麼了！」Jim看著他臉上那個黑色眼罩，伸手想觸碰卻被他抓住了手腕，「Bones？」_ **

 

**_「那是陳年舊傷，別碰，怕你看了會覺得不舒服。」_ **

 

**_「怎麼可能！我敢說你的眼睛一直都好好的，至少昨天都還是好的！」Jim不服氣繼續說，「不可能是舊的！還有這鐵鍊，」他拉了拉那腳上的鐵鍊，又指了指他的艙房，「你們是不是在跟我玩什麼花樣？這一點都不好玩，快幫我解開。還有這艙房，你們為什麼要把我的房間搞成這樣？」_ **

 

**_McCoy嘆了口氣，目光卻始終沒有從Jim的身上移開過。_ **

 

**_「都說這主意糟透了，果不其然。」他說。_ **

 

**_「對，糟透了，快把我放開。」_ **

 

**_「抱歉，這做不到。」McCoy攤手。_ **

 

**_「Bones！你知道我不喜歡用艦長的身分壓你！」因為你一直知道分寸，「你今天是怎麼了！」Jim想起身，卻被McCoy推回床上。_ **

 

**_McCoy又嘆了口氣，「我很抱歉，kid，恐怕你不是艦長。」_ **

 

**_Jim皺眉卻瞪大了那雙藍色的眼睛。_ **

 

**_這是McCoy期望多次能再看到的雙眼。_ **

 

**_好藍。_ **

 

**_地球的天空是藍的，而宇宙卻是危險又噁心的黑色。_ **

 

**_過去的企業號上，真正的藍色只有在James T. Kirk的雙眼中才能尋得。然而James T. Kirk卻已經死了。_ **

 

**_替他收屍時，他只看到那雙藍眼睛宛若死灰，哪有現在的靈動澄澈。_ **

 

**_可是——他從一開始就反對Spock這麼做——眼前這個活潑的金髮男人，根本就不是他們的那個人……_ **

 

**_他們長得一樣，卻永遠不會一樣……_ **

 

**_可是，這樣一個活生生的人就在他眼前，McCoy覺得難以自控。也許，應該把這個人放回去，但……也許，這是個機會——就像Spock說的，這是個彌補過去的機會——_ **

 

McCoy笑了。

 

Jim的善良讓他笑了。

 

Jim的笑容讓他笑了。

 

Jim那發自內心最純粹最純真的美好讓他笑了。

 

**_「你好，我是你的室友，James T. Kirk。」_ **

 

_**那雙藍色瞳孔是如此閃閃發耀，那笑容有點狡詐卻非常迷人，一頭金髮宛若驕陽，細長的睫毛眨呀眨的……McCoy知道自己陷落了。** _

 

_**Jim……** _

 

**如果一切都能從頭開始，那有多好……**

 

**人生若祇如初見，那該多好……**

 

一切都靜止了。

 

停止了。

 

就好像一切從來沒有發生過一樣。

 

***

 

企業號順利回到自己的宇宙。

 

另一個世界的Uhura消失在禁閉室，估計是在他們穿越回自己本宇宙時消失的。大概回到自己宇宙去了吧。

 

Spock向艦隊報告了這次失蹤數月的原因以及具體事項。企業號所有船員都被勒令休假、評估、觀察，待評估完成後，眾人陸續復職。

 

Jim因為心靈被破壞，進入新瓦肯的醫院接受治療。Spock跟McCoy陪伴在側。

 

瓦肯最高女healer斷定Jim的記憶無法恢復。

 

「這麼說並不精確，然而他的腦袋空白得就像一張紙。」

 

「那麼，他還有機會恢復嗎？」作為主治醫生，McCoy擔心地問道。

 

「這是肯定的，只要接受訓練，他可以迅速恢復到以前的水準，因為他的身體仍擁有那部份的記憶，這是心靈融合所無法抹除的肉體記憶。然而，他過去所有的記憶，所有的感情都無法恢復。那個破壞他記憶的人，下手很重，很兇猛。」

 

「他可以使用瓦肯孩子所使用的程式來學習。」Spock說道，「這個程式的歷史悠久，也能夠幫助他迅速習得知識。」

 

「這是可行的。」

 

「Well，他現在的身體可能還不能承受，」McCoy雙手插腰，「我很擔心，因為你們說他的身體記憶是不會被抹除的……」

 

但瓦肯人沒聽懂他話中的話。

 

「醫生，我將護送T’mol回到神殿，Jim就麻煩你了。」

 

「還用說嗎？」

 

McCoy走進Jim的病房。

 

看著熟睡中的人，嘆了口氣。

 

Jim失去記憶這回事，他一方面高興，一方面又擔心。

 

為他能夠真正忘了過去的傷害而高興。

 

卻又為他失去了所有的記憶而可能無法再回到艦長的位子而擔心。

 

他不知道這到底是好是壞，他只恨自己保護不了他。

 

以前還在念書時，Jim不管闖了什麼禍，都有他罩著。然而這次，他只能眼睜睜看著Jim被邪惡版本的瘋子綠血人抓走，一去就是數月。

 

身為醫生，他當然知道Jim身上那些大大小小的傷痕是什麼鬼東西。Jim體內的挫傷都來自於——算了不要去想。

 

有時他還會想，另一個版本的自己到底是怎麼一回事。

 

他愛著Jim，這是可以確定的。

 

可為何他在最後關頭會說讓Jim跟他真正重視的人在一起時要看向他？

 

難道Jim跟他說過什麼嗎？

 

McCoy思緒很亂。

 

他強迫自己不再去想這些。

 

他還是Jim的主治醫師，他必須保持清醒與冷靜。

 

McCoy拉出Jim的手。

 

這隻手很溫暖。

 

如同他給人的感覺一樣。

 

「你什麼時後才會醒？Jim，我真的很擔心你……我不想又看你死一次……那真的很痛苦……」

 

人類醫師忍受不住。只要回想到過去那些驚險的生死一瞬，他再也承受不住。

 

眼淚不斷落下。

 

McCoy將臉埋入Jim的手掌中。他不是個信神的人，然而此時此刻他向神靈祈禱，祈禱他最好的 **_朋友_ ** 能夠快點醒來。

 

他感到有個溫暖的手掌撫摸著他的臉頰。

 

McCoy抬起頭來一看。

 

一雙藍得像浩瀚無垠的星空的眼睛正彎彎地看著他。

 

「嘿！」

 

「Jim！」

 

窗外透進的，耀眼的瓦肯陽光，溫暖地照在兩個人身上。

 

FIN

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 第一次寫McKirk就寫了鏡像。這真的很難寫，很困難。希望大家會喜歡這樣的結局。也希望大家能給我一些回饋，感謝你們～


End file.
